Through the Darkness, There is a Light
by EKGSGG1923
Summary: Story starts in February 2010- Elizabeth never became pregnant. UPDATED: Ch. 30 5/16/10 ... Ch. 29 5/10/10
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood at the dock with the wind blowing in her hair and tears streaming down her face. The chill of the cold February air nearly froze the water on her cheeks; she wiped her face with her gloved hands.

How could it end up this way? If she had just told Lucky the truth, maybe it would have never come to this. It had been two very long days since she was humiliated at what was supposed to be the best day of her life, her wedding.

_Elizabeth walked into the church that morning and breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally going to happen. She was getting the stable life she longed for. She would of course miss the excitement of her younger years, but many events in her life have changed that girl into a woman. She would be content living her life with Lucky, and extremely happy that her boys would have a permanent father figure in there life. Permanence is something she longed for. People were always, coming and going. This time Lucky was going to stay. She had made sure of it; last night she finally cut off all ties with Nikolas. The night before he came to her, begging her not to marry his brother. It had been over a month since they have been together intimately or she had even said more than two words to him. She was honestly in shock when he showed up at her doorstep. She offered him in since she thought he had gotten the message she was set on her life with Lucky; she only thought he had come over to give her his blessing. She never was in love with Nikolas; she didn't know what ever brought them together in such a surprising way; she just assumed he needed a replacement for Emily, and her heart also mourned for her deceased best friend. She narrowed it down to comfort of still mourning over her tragic death. She regretted her affair with Nikolas; she was glad that she was moving on and marrying Lucky, and he would never have to know the pain she could have caused a lot of people she loved. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow," Nikolas said with no emotion and a blank stare in his eyes._

_Elizabeth started before he could talk, "I am really glad that you could come around and let me and Lucky…"_

"_Don't marry him," Nikolas didn't even let her finish._

"_What?"_

_Nikolas rubbed him hands down his face and grabbed Elizabeth by the arms, "Elizabeth, I need you, and I know you need me. Don't marry Lucky."_

"_Nikolas, what are you talking about? We haven't been together in quite a few weeks; we are over and I am going to marry Lucky and have the family that my children need…"_

_Once again, he didn't let her finish, "Shut up!"_

_She couldn't even get another word out before he pulled her in and kissed her hard. She kissed back at first, but she quickly realized that there was no spark that was falsely there before. She shoved him away, "Get away from me! You have no right Nikolas, no right! Don't come in to my house on my wedding night and tell me what and who I need. I am marrying Lucky tomorrow, and as far as we are concerned, it never happened."_

"_Elizabeth, don't say that, you know that you love me. You aren't in love with Lucky..."_

_This time she didn't let him finish, "I think you should go." She walked over to the door and opened it._

"_Eliza-…"_

"_Goodbye Nikolas," she didn't even look at him as he hung his head and walked passed her out the door._

_She leaned against the door after it was shut and sank down to the floor. How dare he tell her that she wasn't in love with Lucky. He had no right to tell her about who she was in love with. She definitely knew she did love Lucky; he was a big part of her life; how could she not have love for him. She also definitely knew she was not in love with Nikolas. She was going to marry Lucky. Little did she know that someone had witnessed part of her meeting with Nikolas._

_Sitting in the bridal room at the church, Robin was doing some final touches on her own make-up. Elizabeth was ready to go, sitting, anticipating. Robin started the conversation, "So how many times is this you get to marry the man you love?"_

_Elizabeth smirked, "This is the last time I will marry Lucky. This is it, it's forever this time." _

_There was a knock at the door. It was Lulu, "It's time."_

_The doors opened from the vestibule of the church into the chapel. Elizabeth took a big sigh before her walk down the aisle. She gave small smiles to those who came to join the ceremony sitting in the pews and looked ahead to Robin and Lulu gleaming with huge smiles of excitement. She felt unsteady as she looked at Lucky, she couldn't read his eyes. She met him at the altar, and the crowd was seated. Elizabeth and Lucky turned to each other to hold hands, he gripped her hard. He wasn't smiling; he was serious, she thought for sure that she would be making Lucky the happiest man alive today; he was smiling. As the priest started on, his grip on her hands tightened and Elizabeth felt uneasy. The priest was still talking when Lucky started to speak, "You… you walked all the way down that aisle, came to the altar and turned to look me in the eyes, you were going to marry me." His words were stern._

_Elizabeth tried to whisper back to him, "Lucky, what are you doing?"_

"_You…" There was anger in his voice now, "Lying, all this time, and I thought you were in love with ME!"_

"_Lucky, what are you talking about, of course I love you; you are the father to my children."_

_He laughed sarcastically as she said that and then the anger turned again in his eyes, "You betrayed me… with my brother."_

_Elizabeth sighed with shock. He knew._

_He walked down the aisle and out of the church._

That was two days ago, and here she stood. Crying, as she had been since the church. She barely spoke to anyone. Robin clued her into Lucky being outside of her house when Nikolas stopped by and he stormed away during their kissed only to go to Wyndemere to wait for Nikolas when he returned home where Nikolas confessed everything to Lucky out of spite. She was alone; her boys were with her Gram. Audrey was going to have them for a week while she was supposed to be on her honeymoon with Lucky, but decided to still keep them so Elizabeth could have time to figure things out. The past two days were dark for her, and she was having vivid dreams of things that should have been or could have been. She felt like she was going to lose it.

After being quiet in her thoughts, she spoke out loud to herself, "I think I am going crazy…"

A dark voice came from behind her, "We all go a little crazy sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth turned quickly, not knowing anyone was behind her, nor recognizing the voice she heard. It was a face she knew, but the person standing in front of her was not someone she would even consider an acquaintance, the only contact she really ever had with him was almost two and a half years ago at the Black and White Ball. She knew things about him, but in the past year she was not connected to that world. All she knew was that his father basically tried to kill her that dreadful night on the turret, and that he might be a little crazy.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, I just didn't know you were there," Elizabeth spoke softly, she didn't know how to react.

"Here," Johnny handed her a tissue from his pocket, "It's better than getting those gloves black with mascara."

Elizabeth gave a quick laugh and thanked him.

"It's a little too cold and dark to be out here alone."

Elizabeth responded to him, not afraid, "That's how I feel, cold, dark, and most definitely alone. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be."

He ignored her ending statement, "Here," he handed her a bottle wrapped in a brown bag, "This at least makes it a little warmer, whiskey."

Elizabeth knew a little from overhearing hospital gossip what was going on in John Zacchara's personal life. It came out that his girlfriend had a child many years ago with Sonny Corinthos and when Sonny found out all hell broke loose. Now his girlfriend, Olivia, was trying to make amends with her son and her ex-lover that she drove Johnny away and there wasn't a place for him in her life. Elizabeth assumed now that his days and nights were filled with spending a lot of time on the docks with a bottle of whiskey.

"I think I should go, I better get home…" Elizabeth started.

Johnny interrupted her, "What did he do?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did he do? I assume you're crying over a guy, and I have some background in that department seeing I have made a few ladies cry myself."

Elizabeth knew that about Johnny, seeing he had some form of relationship with Lucky's sister Lulu.

Her tears were gone now, "He didn't do anything; it was my doing. I just, I don't know… Ya know, I don't think I am going to talk about this, here with you."

"Somethin' wrong with me?"

"I just don't know you."

"Sometimes an outside ear can be good at listening. There are no personal ties to the situation. I promise, I will take your side."

Elizabeth hesitated, twice, and then sat down on the bench, and he sat beside her. She told him her story, well not her entire story, but starting from about six months back. She went into her affair with Nikolas, and her dragging Lucky along and then lying to everyone. She was sad telling the story, but no more tears fell, even when she talked about him leaving her at the altar. They kept taking turns at sipping from the warmth of the bottle in the bag. He listened to her every word, nodding in response so she knew he was listening. Then words just flew out of her mouth, "I didn't like my dress."

"What?"

She was a little drunk by now, "I didn't like my wedding dress. Well, it's not that I didn't like it but I didn't love it, and you're supposed to love your wedding dress, right?"

"I wouldn't know," that wasn't Johnny's area of expertise.

"I bought it without much thought, I though 'Hmm, this is nice' and then I just bought it. Why didn't I care about my dress, every girl cares about their wedding dress… lace, white, veils…" She was going into a drunken ramble.

"So, what does this have to do with your situation, you didn't love your dress, doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Maybe I didn't care because that wasn't important to me, I was marrying Lucky. Lucky, Cam, Jake and I were going to be a family; my boys would have a family," Elizabeth justified herself with confidence.

"Or maybe you weren't in love with Lucky."

"Of course I love Lucky," her confidence began to fade, "that ridiculous that you would even, ugh, you don't even know me."

"I never said you didn't love Lucky, I just said maybe you weren't in love with him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elizabeth and Johnny ran into each other every night for the next few days. She continued talking about her story and they continued to share a bottle of whiskey. She would go home drunk and wake up with a hangover everyday. Luckily, she was still on her 'honeymoon,' so she knew the boys were safe with her Gram and she was on vacation from work.

Tonight when she walked to the docks, she felt a little less somber than the past few days. It was a lot colder than it had been, but she didn't mind, the whiskey would warm her. Maybe he was right, talking to someone who didn't really know her situation. He was known as a dangerous man, and she was sure most of the people she knew wouldn't approve of her meetings with Johnny Zaccharra. She didn't care. She was not afraid. She stood at the docks for a while thinking about her conversation with Robin today. She didn't dare tell her she was getting drunk every night with someone who was in the business he was in; heck, he never even talked about his work. Robin told her that Lucky went to France to spend time with his mother, Laura. Elizabeth felt bad, but was relieved she wouldn't have to face him, just yet. She didn't realize how long she was standing there but then looked at her watch, it had been twenty minutes and he wasn't there. They didn't even have set plans, each night they both just showed up; she couldn't have expected him to do this every night, listen to her ramble on and on, yet she still was a little disappointed. As she turned to leave, she was startled by the figure in front of her, she gasped.

"Geez, you scared me."

"Sorry, I hope I haven't kept you waiting," he didn't have a bottle in a brown bag this time.

"I wasn't waiting for you, just came out here to think." She didn't want him to think she became to dependent on their meetings.

"Well, it's really cold tonight, close to zero, let's grab a cup of coffee instead."

She didn't know if she could do this sober, or be scene somewhere like Kelly's with him, "I don't know…"

"Don't worry," he smiled and laughed as if he could read her mind, "We don't have to go anywhere public; we'll go to my garage."

Elizabeth entered into the garage and paused unsure of what to do next. Johnny walked in comfortably behind her and started to undo his scarf and take off his coat. Taking a cue, she slowly started to unbutton her white coat.

"I have coffee, or hot chocolate." Johnny put his jacket on a wall hook and retrieved Elizabeth's coat from her arms.

"Hot chocolate?..."

Johnny quickly defended his choice of drink, "Go ahead and make fun of me, but hot chocolate is the best drink when it's cold outside."

"No, hot chocolate would be great, I was just shocked that YOU would have hot chocolate. Do you sip on it while you are fixing cars?," Elizabeth was being sarcastic.

"Hot chocolate has always been a comfort thing. My sister and I used to drink it a lot when we were little."

Elizabeth hung her head. She knew what happened to his sister. Her body was never found, and according to the rumors around the hospital, Sonny Corinthos did away with her and buried her deep.

"So I guess you know all about Claudia then, huh?," Johnny's words came as a surprise and Elizabeth shot up her head.

"I just hear, you know, hospital rumors."

He went into talking about him and Claudia growing up, and telling Elizabeth how he did not grow up ideally. He talked a little about his father, his mother, and the lifestyle he lives. Elizabeth in turn talked about her family, how she came to Port Charles, and life in general. It was the first conversation between then that had nothing to do with Lucky, and it was the first time that Johnny talked about himself.

Just then the door flung open and in walked a man on his phone, "Bernie, I need that information now. Send it to my penthouse." He hung up the phone and looked up. He was shocked.

Elizabeth stood up from her stool, "Jason."

He looked at her, and then looked right at Johnny, "Did you get the documents I asked for?"

"Yeah," Johnny handed Jason a file folder.

"Good, we'll need this if we are going…" Jason was hesitant to say any information, "We'll set up a meeting for tomorrow."

"Right," Johnny responded.

Jason turned and left and did not say a word to either of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Jason Morgan sat at his desk in his office waiting for John Zaccharra to arrive. He was still trying to process what he witnessed last night. Elizabeth, there, with HIM. He tried so hard to keep her and the boys safe. He gave up everything that he wanted, just to keep them safe. He gave up them. Sure the past few months he had been distracted. Between Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting, to Michael killing Claudia, to that freak Franco stirring up trouble, and to Sam screwing up his life again. He was getting feelings back for Sam McCall, and he had never thought that would happen. Despite everything she had done to him over the years involving Jake, he was glad to have her companionship back. He didn't need to worry much for her safety; she could fend for herself. In the back of his mind he would never forgive her for letting Jake get kidnapped, but his feelings were far from when he threatened to kill her. When Sam saved Jake from the Russians, it erased a lot of his bad feelings towards her. Heck, it was just this past Christmas he told her he loved her. He wasn't sure what he meant when he said it, but he deeply cared about her, and maybe he thought he loved her. He was trying to fill a year long void. But Sam McCall did him in again. He was opening up to her, and was concerned when she was taken by that psychopath Franco; he searched and worried like a wreck until he found her. Only to have been screwed over by her and Jerry Jacks. He knew one day Jerry Jacks would come back around; he felt it in his bones since Mexico. If he had only known that since Mexico, Sam was also scheming behind his back. She took care of him in Mexico, tended to his wounds, he thought when she left so often she was figuring out away to evade Jerry, she was meeting with him instead. When it came to final blows, he couldn't kill her. He saw the fear in her eyes when he held her by the collar. He left her with another threat: to leave Port Charles. She left alright, with Jerry Jacks in tow.

Jason's thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Max and Johnny stepped into the office.

Johnny spoke first, "So what do we do?"

Jason quickly gave out his orders, "Max go check all the warehouses at the pier, if anything seems a millimeter out of place, I want to know. Take Milo with you, and go over everything twice. We need to find out who stole those boxes. If we don't get that shipment out, we are going to have a lot of trouble, that I don't need right now. With Sonny being so distracted and taking more interest in his personal life, we might be able to get some peace around here, and if I have shipments going missing the only peace we are going to have is pieces of bodies floating in the water."

"Sure thing." Max nodded and left immediately.

"So, what do you need me to do?," Johnny was ready for his commands.

"I can't have you walking around screwing up if you are going to be distracted. The only way to get the police off of our backs is to make peace around here. They have a lot more suspicions since Dominic, Dante, whoever, was collecting evidence to put the organization under a police spotlight."

Johnny was confused, "Screwing up? You're starting to sound like Sonny. When have I ever screwed up something for you, huh?"

"A lot of people get hurt when things aren't done the right way, Johnny."

"I don't need a lecture from you. I think I am handling things pretty well considering all that has happened. Claudia's dead, and if you think that situation is going to make me unable to do my job, you're wrong. Yeah, my sister's gone, and yeah, I am pissed that no one could tell me the truth… about my own sister. But I've been in Michael's position, Jason. If I could go back in time to save my mother, don't you think I would do it? So don't worry, my sister's death won't affect my performance for you."

"Just stay away from Elizabeth!" Jason was yelling now.

"What in the hell does she have anything to do with this?" Johnny was caught really off guard.

Jason suddenly realized Johnny probably was one of the few people who did not know about his situation with Elizabeth and the boys. "Look, I've known Elizabeth for a long time, and she has a family. In this business, no one is safe. Any person who has any kind of connection to you, is in danger. This life it too dangerous, and until peace is made," Jason paused and rubbed his temples. "It's best to cut off all connections and just be alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Johnny knew Jason wanted him to stay away from Elizabeth, he didn't exactly know why. It has been a few weeks since Elizabeth and his encounter on the docks and Jason hasn't seen them together since that time in Johnny's garage, and he certainly wasn't telling him about how often they do see each other. He understood Elizabeth was completely innocent when it came to the business. But they seemed to have formed a bond; he wasn't sure what kind of bond it was. Their conversations have turned into ones that friends have. They talk about everything. When they are together there is never a silent moment. He even began opening up to her. She entered his garage carrying take-out today. "Ugh, I am starving. I and working a twelve hour shift today, and I only have an hour break, so I thought Chinese would be best."

"Thanks, Chinese is good. I prefer home cooking, but this will do," Johnny had a little boy smirk on his face.

"Oh trust me, I am no chef. This is probably better than anything I could make. Except for my brownies… I can make really good brownies."

"Well, you'll have to make them for me sometime."

His tone shook through Elizabeth's body, so she quickly changed the subject, "What are you working on over here?" She pointed to a tarp over something that was too small to be a car.

Johnny quickly swallowed the bite he just took. "Just something I am working on for myself." He walked over and pulled off the tarp. It was a motorcycle. "Bet you have never ridden on anything like this."

"Actually I have."

Johnny was shocked, he didn't think she was the type, but then again, he had only really gotten to know her over the past few weeks. "A nurse on a bike. I can picture it now, you and your scrubs after a shift."

Elizabeth laughed, "Shut up," she lightly hit him in his shoulder, "It's been a really long time since I have been on the back of a bike."

"Well, then when I am done fixin' this baby up, I'll take ya for a ride," Johnny locked his eyes to hers.

For the first time, there was silence between the two.

Elizabeth was the first to break their gaze; she turned away quickly. Just then, Johnny's phone rang; he answered, "Hello…. What?... Where?... I am on my way." He hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket. He turned towards Elizabeth, "Sorry, business. I don't know how long I'll be, but you can stay here until you need to go back to the hospital." He hurried out the door and shut it behind him.

Elizabeth turned back towards the bike; she let her fingertips run across its seat. She would give anything to feel the wind in her hair like that again. She quickly shoved that thought out of her head. She looked at her watch and decided to head back to the hospital early; she was going to stop in on her boys to say hi.

She spent about twenty minutes with her sons before heading back to her shift. As she went to go pick up charts a call came in. Ambulances were on their way. There was a shootout on the pier and three victims were being rushed in, all with multiple gunshot wounds. Elizabeth got herself ready to accept the gurneys that were holding the incoming victims. She put on gloves, a smock, and goggles; Robin was standing beside her. As the ambulance pulled up, the EMTs jumped out and wheeled the first patient towards the ER doors. Elizabeth and Robin grabbed the first victim and wheeled him into a triage room. They immediately began working on him. He was shot three times in the chest. He flat-lined and was resuscitated two times before Robin pronounced him dead. Elizabeth never enjoyed losing a patient, and it always broke a little piece of her heart, but she would go on with her day, as if it never happened. Elizabeth was organizing the charts of the three who were brought in from the shoot out, one of the other patients was dead upon arrival, that only made one survivor and she suddenly dropped the stack of charts. Robin turned and looked at her, "Elizabeth, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just, they slipped." Elizabeth quickly picked up the chart to read the name again: J. ZACCHARRA. She opened up the chart to read his full name: JOHN ZACCHARRA, ROOM 204. Elizabeth walked away from her friend, "I'm taking my break."

She raced into his room, expecting to see the worst, but when she opened up the door, he greeted her with a smile on his face, "Hey there."

"Are you okay? I didn't know you were brought in, I took the first victim with Robin, and if I…"

Johnny interrupted her, "Elizabeth, I'm fine."

She didn't expect to be this worried about her new friend. That is exactly what he had become, a friend, a confidant, a source of comfort. "What happened? How bad are you hurt?" She searched around looking for his paperwork frantically.

"I was shot twice, in the shoulder; they must have had really bad aim because I think I might have actually leaned into the shots just to let them think they had some chance," Johnny gave her a cocky smirk.

Elizabeth laughed back at him and then they heard someone at the door.

She turned to look and it was Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason stood in the doorway of the room. He was shocked what he saw at first, considering he told Johnny to stay away from Elizabeth, but then he realized she was visiting him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he fully took notice to the fact that she was in her scrubs; she was obviously working, and Johnny is a patient at the hospital, of course she would be in his room checking his vitals and other things like that. Elizabeth and Johnny both looked at Jason; Elizabeth's smile quickly turned to a half smile. Jason started to think about how he used to be the one to make her smile and now he was the one who was taking her smile away; he quickly pushed out those thoughts and remember why he was there; he walked through the doorway, "We need to talk." He made sure to make direct eye contact with Johnny so he knew he was talking to him.

"Yeah, I was just on my way back to the nurse's station," Elizabeth turned to look at Johnny, "I'll be back to check on you later."

Suddenly Robin appeared in the doorway, "Uh, Elizabeth, Epiphany is looking for you and she is not happy, she said your break ended about five minutes ago… Oh, Hi Jason," Robin smiled and headed on her way to visit another patient.

Elizabeth rushed out of Johnny's room.

Jason thought for a minute. She was on a break. She spent her break with him. The deep feeling of ache started inside Jason, but he couldn't let it get this way; he pushed it out of his system, "What happened at the pier? Don't leave any detail out."

Johnny started to tell Jason what had happened, "Milo called and told me that there was a group of teenagers breaking into one of the warehouses. So, I went down to help him get them out of there; they're kids, no big deal. I get there and Milo was already walking the kids to the street, so I check inside to make sure there is no damage done. I guess the teenagers were a front to get Milo away from the warehouse, because when I got inside and there were two guys in there going through our shipping documents; I startled them, and guns were drawn. I shot both of them: one in the head, pretty sure he's dead, and the other guy I got good, not sure what happened with him…"

Jason interrupted him, "He's dead. No names on their charts; no identification on them, and it'll be awhile before the hospital figures out who those men are so I am going to have Spinelli view the security footage and find out who they are and who they are working for. Max and Milo are shaking information out of those teenagers to find out who hired them. Mac will be by to question you no doubt, but Diane is already on her way here. Don't say a word unless she says; it was self defense, but I don't need the PCPD digging to far into this…"

Johnny looks at him confused, "You act like I've never done this before Jason; you're treating me like I might be a liability."

"There can be no mistakes; just rest so you're back on your feet soon; I'm going to need you're help with this," Jason turned and left Johnny's room.

Johnny liked Jason, and despite Jason's anger towards seeing him and Elizabeth together, he was sure Jason liked him. Sonny always treated Johnny like dirt and gave him mediocre tasks, but with Sonny too distracted with Olivia and Dante, Jason was taking charge of a lot of the business. Johnny became almost a right-hand man to Jason; Jason trusted him, and he trusted Jason.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth walked through the park with Cameron and Jake. She promised them a fun day since she had the day off from work at the hospital: the park and then lunch at Kelly's. The boys ran to the swings. Elizabeth thought about Johnny briefly, and wondered how he was doing; she didn't get a chance to stop back in to see him again before her shift ended, and by that time it was late and she had to get the boys home and to bed. Her thoughts were interrupted; her boys were yelling for her to come push them on the swings. Elizabeth stood in the middle of the two swings with both arms stretched out to the sides helping the boys go higher and higher. She was surprised by what she saw next; Johnny was walking on the path through the park.

"Hey," Elizabeth slowed her boys on the swings and took a few steps towards Johnny, "What are you doing here? Please tell me you did not sign yourself out of the hospital. You could get an infection…"

Johnny interrupted her rambling, "Relax, I was released today." He smiled at her boys.

"Already? You were shot."

"I'm a fast healer," Johnny flashed his smooth smile towards her, "Plus, a little convincing words to the doctor led to a quick release."

"Please tell me you did not bribe or threaten one of the doctors."

Johnny laughed at Elizabeth's accusations, "No, I did NOT bribe or threaten ANYONE. I just told the doctor that I had a private nurse that could take care of me," with that he gave Elizabeth a wink.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him and then looked over to her boys who were staring at the man they had never met, "These are my boys. This is Cameron and Jake. Boys this is Johnny; he is a friend of Mommy's; can you guys say hi?"

"Hiiiii!," the boys sang to Johnny in unison.

"Whatcha guys up to? You guys like the swings? The swings were always my favorite. I used to pretend like I was flying." Johnny motioned for the boys to head back on the swings. He looked towards Elizabeth for the okay to push her sons on the swings. She nodded back with a smile. It was nice that she got to enjoy seeing the smiles on the boys' faces as they swung high through the air rather than the back of their heads as she usually did. She didn't realize someone was coming up the path behind her until Johnny flashed his smile passed her and said, "Hey Lulu."

Elizabeth turned around to see Lucky's sister walking by. Lulu gave Elizabeth a glare and ignored her and the boys. "Johnny," Lulu nodded at him and kept on walking. Lulu and Elizabeth had always maintained a good relationship no matter what she and Lucky were going through. That is until her affair with Nikolas became public.

"Wow, that was cold," Johnny slowed down the swings and the boys jumped off and ran to the sandbox a few feet away. Johnny and Elizabeth followed and sat on the bench next to where the boys were playing.

Elizabeth replying to Johnny's previous observation, "Well, when you become the town whore, no one really wants to be warm to you anymore." Elizabeth dropped her head.

"Don't say that about yourself. It's not true."

She looked up at Johnny, "You never once judged me."

"What?"

Elizabeth explained, "Everything that I have ever told you about myself, and it wasn't always good, you never, ever judged me."

"No one really has the right to judge anyone else. We all have our faults," Johnny continued, "Take a look at Lulu. She's mad at you, but she can't even stop to say hello to her nephews, or pretend to get along with you for their sake. That doesn't show a lot about her character. They're kids; they are innocent to all the drama that happens in the adult world, or at least they should be," Johnny motioned towards Elizabeth's boys who were throwing sand at each other and laughing so hard their bodies were shaking. "How can anyone ignore something so great," he smiled at the two boys, "That's what I don't understand about Lucky, I mean, yeah, I bet he's hurtin' real bad; I've been there, but to not want to see or speak to your kids, man that's low. When I have kids, I won't miss a minute of their lives."

Elizabeth was shocked at what Johnny had said, "You want to have kids?"

"Yeah definitely, who wouldn't?"

"Isn't your lifestyle a little dangerous?," Elizabeth was told many times that the lifestyle of the mob was no place for children.

"Do I look dangerous?," Elizabeth was going to speak, but he continued on, "I mean yeah, it's dangerous, and I would never bring a child into this lifestyle. Look at Sonny and his kids. Look at me, I grew up into this and I wouldn't wish my childhood on anyone…" Elizabeth felt that she was going to get the speech that she heard one too many times before but then Johnny continued, "You walk away. If having children is what you want, having a family is what you want, then you walk away from it all."

"Isn't that just as dangerous? Wouldn't you STILL have enemies?," Elizabeth had told Jason to walk away many times, but he told her that it was impossible.

"With all the resources that the Corinthos organization has, it would be easy to walk away. You do what you need to keep your family safe. You move away, get a new identity. You do whatever it takes for family."

Johnny had made it sound so easy. Why didn't Jason just get a new identity, she would have went away with him and the boys. Maybe it isn't what Jason had wanted. Maybe he told her that he wanted to be a family with her, Cameron, and Jake to spare her feelings, knowing that if he really wanted to be a family with her and the boys, he could do it. Her heart started to break again.

Johnny's voice brought her back to their conversation, "Bet you couldn't imagine your life without them and you would do anything for them."

Elizabeth looked down at her boys, who had not a care in the world, and she smiled, "They are everything to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jason was waiting on the hospital roof for his informant to meet him. He needed to secure identities on the two men who were in the warehouse and started a shootout with Johnny a few days ago. The footage that Spinelli recovered did not get a clear shot of their faces, and with good connections in the right places, Jason tapped a hospital resource to give him the information that could start him on the path to who was behind this whole mess. Jason wanted to work quickly and he usually did, but ever since Sonny's new found son went undercover to expose the whole organization, the police were keeping a close watch out for anyone to slip up. Mac and Cruz questioned Johnny before he was released from the hospital and they believed his story to no fault that it was self defense. Still, Jason could not make any mistakes; he knew this was not a normal break in, those men were looking for something, and he needed to figure out what they were looking for and why. He didn't need the PCPD finding out that he took such an interest in the so-called break-in. The door to the roof opened and the informant handed Jason a manila envelope, "Antonio Russo and Vincent Romano; everything I could scrape up about them is in here; it's not much Mr. Morgan."

"Thanks," Jason took the envelope.

"I better get going before anyone gets wind of me meeting you or giving you this information."

Jason handed the informant a wad of cash and nodded him to leave. The man turned and headed through the access door back into the hospital. Jason stood on the roof for a few more minutes to make sure he was clear from anymore contact with his informant and then he headed inside. Jason was walking through the hospital when he spotted Elizabeth and Jake sitting in one of the rooms on the bed. The door was wide open and no one was around, so he stopped in.

"Elizabeth."

"Jason."

"What are you doing here? Are you okay? Is Jake okay?," Jason was trying to get the information he wanted in a hurry before anyone came back. He remembered that he was the one who said no contact.

"Jake is running a fever. The doctor said it's a virus and he gave us a prescription. I am just trying to calm Jake down before we leave. He isn't too fond of doctor visits," Elizabeth hasn't said more than two words to Jason since Jake's carnival accident. She thought about how they only talked when the crisis surrounded Jake. That just assured her that feelings for her didn't exist.

They made eye contact for the first time in a long time. It could have been for only a few seconds, but it seemed like forever. Footsteps were coming from down the hall. Jason broke their gaze and left. Elizabeth couldn't help but feel that heartache that she did that day in the courthouse. She held back her tears so not to upset her little boy. March had come and gone and flown threw April into May. Jake's birthday was next week, on the 7th. He was going to be three and the sad part is that Jake had neither father, nor Lucky or Jason, to celebrate it with. Still she was determined to give her youngest the best birthday party ever. Elizabeth gathered her things and picked up her tyke and headed home with thoughts of Jason still lingering in her head.

After picking up Cameron at her Gram's, Elizabeth headed home and put both boys down for a nap. She picked up her phone and waited for an answer, "Hey, could you come over to my house?...Yeah, everything is alright, the doctor just said he has a virus… oh good, then I'll see you any minute."

Elizabeth shut her phone and started picking up the toys that were scattered across her living room floor. She paused when her eyes caught a picture on her end table. It was of her, Lucky, Nikolas, and Emily. She wished she could go back to the easiness of those days. She felt so free in her youth, so careless, but now she was none of that. A knock at the door stopped her thought from continuing and she was glad for that. She opened up the door and smiled, "Hi, come in."

John Zaccharra stepped through her door. His eyes took notice to the room as it had been the first time inside Elizabeth's house. He only had the opportunity to see it from the outside one day when he walked her and the boys home from the park after he was released from the hospital. He was driving on a nearby street when she had called and asked him over; she assured him everything was okay, but he was worried about her youngest; for the past week every time they spoke she talked about his fever that wouldn't go away, and she finally took Jake to the doctor. He rushed to see if she needed anything, "So what's up? Jake's okay? You need me to get anything while you stay here with the boys?"

Elizabeth was surprised at Johnny's interest in caring for her or Jake's needs, "No, I filled Jake's prescription at the hospital and both the boys are napping now. What I called you for is…," Elizabeth paused while she sat, "Jake's third birthday is next week and I want to make it special for him. With Lucky gone, I don't want him to feel anymore slighted than he already does."

Johnny took off his coat and sat down on the arm of the sofa, "That's great. It's not fair that Jake has to have a birthday without his father. It really impacts someone, ya know? A parent's involvement I mean, I would know."

Elizabeth thought about how Jake never has had a birthday with his father, his real father. She always thought of Jason often this time of year; it was because of him that both she and Jake were alive. Her thoughts were interrupted by Johnny.

"So, what do I have to do with Jake's birthday?"

"You're going to help me," Elizabeth said as a matter of fact.

"I am, am I?"

"It's just, I really want to do it right, and I don't think I could do it all by myself. I don't have anyone anymore. Robin is busy with work and Emma, same with Patrick. I mean I am sure they will be able to come to the party, but I need help making this perfect, and," Elizabeth breathed a heavy sigh, "You're my only friend."

Johnny smiled. They had indeed become friends. He liked being around Elizabeth. Her presence always made him feel better; it really helped him through the stressed of the whole Olivia ordeal. He owed her, not only that but he wanted to. He liked her boys; he spent a few more times with them in the park since their first meeting, "Sure I'll help. I mean I am not a party planner, but I'll do what I can."

Elizabeth smiled at Johnny, "Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason stood in his penthouse. He wasn't working today. He didn't care about the information he needed to find out. He used to think working kept his mind off of it, but it only distracted him. Today was the day. It was the day his son was born. He would never forget this day, even though sometimes he thought erasing it from his mind might make it easier. He remembered every detail. He found Elizabeth laying on the floor bleeding. He rushed her to the hospital. He watched as her and the baby's life hung by a string from the operation room's viewing window. He breathed that sigh of relief when Epiphany nodded to him that both Elizabeth and his baby were okay. And now he had nothing to do with the two people that meant the most to him. Just then a rumbling of feet down the staircase halted his thoughts.

"Stonecold," Spinelli was surprised to see Jason there, "I thought you would be out solving the most of impertinent mystery regarding the assault on the Mob Prince."

"I don't feel like working today."

Spinelli realized the date, "Why today is the day."

Jason looked at Spinelli.

"It is the third anniversary of the arrival of the progeny of Stonecold and the Maternal One. It is the birthday of Baby Stonecold, I mean Jacob Martin," Spinelli remembered that his mentor did not like when he referred to Jake as 'Baby Stonecold.' "Did Stonecold have a lapse of memory?"

"No Spinelli! I did NOT forget!" Jason was yelling at his friend. Jason did not like to be reminded of what he gave up.

Spinelli felt he should leave Jason to himself, "I then shall be on my way to leave Stonecold with his innermost thoughts."

Spinelli turned and left the penthouse. Jason felt bad for yelling at his friend. He knew Spinelli meant no harm. Jason walked over to his liquor. He grabbed the tequila. Tequila always made him think of her and that night. He didn't care; today he was going to think of her and what that night meant to him. He picked up his phone and dialed, "Spinelli, I need you to do me a favor."

Spinelli had only made it to the lobby when his phone rang. He was very surprise yet delighted to comply with Jason's request. Jason had asked him to go to the store to get wrapping paper, tape, and scissors. Jason told Spinelli that he was going to the toy store and he was to meet him back at the penthouse in a half-hour. When they met at the penthouse Spinelli was over excited, "Does this mean that Stonecold is going to break his vow to act on paternal instinct and join the celebration of the birth of his only offspring?"

"No, you know I can't see Jake. It's too dangerous."

"Then how is Stonecold going to deliver this joyful package to young Jacob Martin?"

"I'm not delivering anything… you are." Jason wasn't asking Spinelli, he was telling him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elizabeth and Johnny returned from the party store holding bags of decorations for Jake's birthday party. Both of the boys ran in past them; they almost knocked Elizabeth off of her feet and then suddenly stopped. Elizabeth was confused why the over energetic boys suddenly calmed down, and when she walked into her living room, the bags fell from her hands.

There was a beautiful piano with a large red bow on it. Elizabeth was in shock. She walked over to the piano and ran her fingers across the shiny mahogany top, "Where in the world did this come from?" She couldn't get over the surprise in her living room.

"It's a birthday present for Jake. Well, technically it's for Cam and Jake," Johnny stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Elizabeth looked at Johnny with surprise and walked over to meet him at the door, "How did you do this?!"

"I have connections, ya know." He flashed a smile.

The boys ran over and started banging on the keys. They were yelling with excitement at the size of the present.

Elizabeth leaned in and whispered to Johnny, "I hate to tell the boys this, but I don't know how to play the piano. I am musically challenged."

"Luckily, I do. I will teach the boys to play… and you," He looked at her.

"You would?," Elizabeth was shocked at Johnny offering himself more time to her and her boys, he has done enough already.

"Yeah, definitely. Everyone needs a little music in their life. Besides it will give me something to do besides… work."

Elizabeth gave Johnny a smile, giving piano lessons was definitely a safe alternative to his work. She then turned her attention to her boys who were still pounding on the keys, "Wow boys, look at this, Johnny gave us a piano, and he is going to teach us all to play. Doesn't that sound nice? What do you both have to say to Johnny?" The boys both let out a loud thank you. Elizabeth did not want her boys to ruin the new and obviously expensive gift so she turned the boys attention to something else, "Cam, why don't you take Jake and go upstairs so Mommy and Johnny can set up for the party, and don't come down until we tell you so it's a surprise for Jake, okay?"

Cameron looked up at his mother, "Okay Mommy." Both boys headed up the stairs.

They didn't talk about the piano again. They were busy in their own tasks. They only had one hour to set up for the party before guests were to arrive. Elizabeth had made a cake and her brownies for the guests to enjoy. She also bought chips, dips, and other party snacks; pizza was going to be delivered. Johnny was in charge of hanging streamers, signs, and the placement of balloons. Elizabeth entered her living room from the kitchen, "Wow, it looks great in here. Jake is going to love it!" Just then there was a knock at the door. Elizabeth opened the door, "Spinelli?"

Spinelli stood in the doorway holding the gift that Jason had gotten for Jake under his arm. He looked unsure of how to act towards Elizabeth, seeing he really did not have a reason to show up uninvited at her house.

Elizabeth did not know why Spinelli would come to her house, and he was holding a gift, she assumed for Jake, but why would he have a gift for Jake, "What are you doing here?" She didn't want to sound rude, but there had to be a reason.

Spinelli hesitated, because he didn't know how to answer that. He looked past Elizabeth and saw John Zaccharra standing in her house. It was strange to see him there, but Spinelli being there was just as strange, seeing the real reason was hidden. He then noticed the streamers and balloons, "Why, fair Elizabeth, I am here for the joyous celebration of the birthday of young Jacob Martin."

Elizabeth looked confused. She didn't tell Spinelli about the party, and wouldn't have told him. She thought about turning him away, but then Cameron and Jake came bouncing down the staircase. Cameron pointed to the gift that Spinelli was carrying, "Look Jake, a present!"

Elizabeth stepped aside and motioned for Spinelli to enter. She wanted a great party for Jake. The more, the merrier. Before she closed the door Robin, Patrick, and Emma stepped up onto the porch. She welcomed them in also. More guests started to arrive: Elizabeth's gram, her brother Steven, and some of the other kids in Jake's daycare with their parents. The party was going well. The house was filled with laughter and yelling from the children and sound of the adults trying to socialize over the noise. People were eating the food and children were playing games. Then Elizabeth brought out a cake with three lit candles on it. Johnny sat down at the piano and played 'Happy Birthday' while the guests sang along. Spinelli took notice to the piano with the bow, he heard Elizabeth tell Robin that it was a gift from Johnny. He wondered why John Zaccharra would get such an extravagant gift for Jake. All attention was back on Jake as he blew out his candles. He began to open up presents. Spinelli waited anxiously as the next present to be unwrapped was the one from his friend. When Elizabeth handed the gift to Jake she looked at Spinelli, recognizing it from the one he brought in the house at his arrival. Jake immediately tore into the present to reveal a remote control motorcycle. Elizabeth saw the present and looked to Spinelli again. They made eye contact. She knew the present was not from him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jason waited at home for Spinelli to return. He paced back and forth behind his sofa. He was debating whether he made a mistake. What if someone found out that he bought a birthday gift for Jake? They would dig into it. What if they became suspicious? He couldn't risk something happening to Jake, or Elizabeth and Cam for that matter. This was the whole reason he gave them up in the first place. What if the gift upset Elizabeth? There were many thoughts running through his mind. The door to the penthouse flung open and in charged Spinelli who swung the door shut behind him, "Ah Stonecold, you are here. I thought you might be out in search of the goons from the warehouse," Spinelli held up a plate covered in plastic wrap, "Birthday cake?"

"No." Jason definitely did not want birthday cake. "So…"

"Okay, well I can put it in the refrigerator and if your senses tell you afterward that you require something sweet…"

Jason interrupted him, "Enough with the damn cake Spinelli. What happened at Elizabeth's?"

Spinelli quickly shut his mouth at the interruption, and continued on to answer Jason's question, "Well, the Jackal is of most certain thought that the Maternal One knows it was you, Stonecold, who the gift was from."

Jason begged for answers, "Well, what did she say? What she mad? Upset?"

"Well, there was a celebration at fair Elizabeth's household."

"A party."

"Yes, and because of the numerous amount of ears that could hear a comment that might link Stonecold to young Jacob Martin or the Maternal One… nothing was said. It was a marvelous party though. The Jackal ate so much food that when fair Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with a birthday cake and the musically inclined Mob Prince began to play tunes on the piano, I did not think my stomach could hold another morsel…"

Jason heard what Spinelli had just rambled, and stopped him, "Wait, Johnny Zaccharra was there?"

"Why yes, he is very talented on the piano. It must be why he bought the extravagant gift for your offspring."

"Johnny bought Jake a gift? A piano?"

Spinelli could see Jason's eyes. He was not happy. Jason seemed saddened by what he told his friend. Jason grabbed his leather jacket and walked out of the penthouse.

Jason got in his SUV; he drove. He was going to Elizabeth's. Not to speak with her, or Jake, though he wanted to, but he was going to get John Zaccharra. Jason was infuriated. He might have considered Johnny a friend, and thought he would have respected his words when Jason told him to stay away from Elizabeth. Jason thought his anger drove him to go to her house, but maybe it was jealously.

Jason walked up onto the porch of Elizabeth house and saw in through the living room window. His heart ached at what he saw. The four of them. They were all at the piano sitting on the piano bench. Johnny was playing while Elizabeth sat with Jake on her lap, and Cameron was sitting between them. It was like a family portrait. They were smiling and laughing. Jason watched as Jake was pressing keys here and there. Tears started to form in his eyes. He thought that Elizabeth would someday find someone to be with. She almost made it happen with Lucky; Jason was okay with that, because he never thought she was truly in love with Lucky and Jason knew Lucky would be a good father to his son. He just never thought that someone could ever take HIS place; it looks like someone had. Jason turned and walked away, just as he did many times before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Spinelli was quick to let Jason aware that he found out some information on the two men who stormed the warehouse, shot John Zaccharra, and did not live to tell about it. He immediately stood up when the door to the penthouse opened. "Ah, Stonecold, you will be pleased find out that I have acquired the knowledge of the two militant men who invaded Mr. Sir's territory."

It had been a few days since Jake's birthday party, and Jason had never told Spinelli any of the events that occurred that night after he left the penthouse.

With Jason, one could never tell if something was bothering him, "What did you find out?"

Spinelli wished that Jason had given him a compliment of some form to thank him for the hard work he did for his mentor, but he always knew Jason was not one for compliments of any shape, "Yes, the two perpetrators, who consequently succumbed to their demise at the hands of the Mob Prince, well, not necessary the hands themselves, but the weapon that the hands were…."

Jason quickly interrupted, "Spinelli!!"

Spinelli looked up at Jason.

"What did you find?," Jason calmed his tone once he realized that he caught Spinelli's attention.

"I came upon more information than your 'so called' informant at the hospital. Antonio Russo and Vincent Romano, go by the moniker Tony and Vinnie and are lieutenants in the Luciano crime organization that is based in Italy."

Jason thought for a minute. He knew a lot of different organizations, the name became suddenly familiar, "Luciano, as in Angelo Luciano?"

"That is correct Stonecold."

"What are lieutenants from the Luciano Organization doing on our territory?"

"Well, some of my research has shown that the Luciano Organization has done business with some familiar names that have long departed from this Earthly space at your hands."

"Names Spinelli, I need names."

"Manny Ruiz is a name that keeps revealing itself in my inquiry on this subject matter."

"Manny Ruiz?"

"Yes, Stonecold, do you not remember? He died at your hands, but that followed after he kidnapped fair Elizabeth and she who shall not be named…" Sam's name does not come up much, well it doesn't come up at all, and Jason likes it that way.

"I remember who Manny Ruiz is Spinelli!," Jason raised his voice at his employee. He wasn't stupid. "I'm going to call Bernie and have him make some contact with Luciano's people. I want to know why they are here and what they want."

"Stonecold, one more thing…"

"What Spinelli!" Jason was becoming frustrated.

"The Luciano Organization has a history of not keeping a friendly rapport with other organizations…"

Jason knew exactly what he meant. He nodded at Spinelli to continue on with his research and turned to leave and headed for the office. He was going to try to go about this the right way. He is trying to develop peace between organizations, but he knew of the violence that was common in the Italian business.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elizabeth sat at the docks staring out onto the water.

She was working at the hospital when someone dressed in a business suit handed her a large yellow envelope. The person said nothing and walked away. Elizabeth was confused by the action and did not even think to follow to the person to ask what this business was about. She then stood at the nurse's station and opened the envelope and pulled out a stack of papers. She started to read the top page of the pile. She quickly turned to one of the other nurses and said, "I am taking my break."

She came to the docks to finish reading the letter. It was from Lucky. He sent a letter saying that he wanted to sign off all of his rights to Jake. He went on further saying that he would not return to Port Charles. He felt that he could no longer try to make a family with someone who didn't love him and betrayed him as horribly as she did. He didn't want anything to do with her or the boys. He made sure to make the point that both the boys were not his. He loved the boys, but he would no longer let Elizabeth take advantage of him and use him to take care of her and her family. She couldn't believe he would go as far to sign off his rights to Jake; he never legally adopted Cameron but the boys were both his in everyone's eyes.

She couldn't breathe. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She wasn't in love with Lucky, but she did have love for him. They had such a history. Her heart ached even more for her two young sons. The only father they have ever known walked out on them and it was her fault. The tears really began to fall and she was sobbing. Her boys. How could she do this to her boys? All she wanted to give them was the best possible life with a stable family, and in a moment of stupidity and confusion, she pushed it all away.

"Elizabeth?"

She turned around at the familiar sound of her name. She immediately got up and walked into his arms, "This is all my fault. I wanted to be the best mother the Cam and Jake and all I did was screw it all up."

His hands gripped her upper arms and made space between the two. Johnny looked her straight in the eyes, "What happened?"

Elizabeth turned away from her friend and sat back on the bench and picked up the pile of papers, "Lucky… he decided to walk away from everything. He wants nothing to do with me or the boys. He wants to sign off all rights to Jake. He is basically erasing himself from their lives, and the only one to blame is me."

"You aren't the one to blame Elizabeth, he is! What kind of father can walk away from their child?! I know Cam isn't really Lucky's but that boy loves him more than anything. And Jake, how can you walk away from your flesh and blood? You all are better off without him. He wasn't much of a man if he can walk away from his family."

"Jake isn't Lucky's son."

Johnny stood there in amazement. He was shocked by his Elizabeth's confession. Obviously Lucky knew that Jake wasn't his or he would never sign off his rights, he would probably fight for custody, "What?... Elizabeth, I… who is Jake's father?"

Elizabeth was about to make a serious confession to her friend. He cared so much for her and her boys, she couldn't lie to him. She breathed a heavy sigh. Then her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, "It's the hospital, my break is over; I gotta go."

Elizabeth just turned a hurried away back to work. She left Johnny standing their perplexed. His confused thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He looked at his phone, it was Jason. He was to meet at the office. He left the dock.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elizabeth rushed through doors off of the elevator and nearly bumped into the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Nurse Webber, I believe they require math classes in nursing school and fifteen is not the same number as twenty-five. I suggest you carry an alarm on your next break," Epiphany had such a way with words.

"Sorry I lost track of time, my mind was somewhere else."

"Since your mind is somewhere else, why don't you refocus by filing these charts here?," Epiphany knew how annoyed Elizabeth was with filing charts.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at the mess on the desk. Just then Robin came down the hall pushing a very pregnant woman in a wheelchair, "Elizabeth would you take this patient down to the lobby where a car will pick her up?"

"Sure thing," Elizabeth would do any trival task if it mean keeping her from filing charts, "Oh and Robin, I really appreciate you and Patrick watching the boys for me until I get off of work. I left their car seats at the daycare for you."

"No problem, Emma gets a kick out of the boys, and I think Patrick appreciates not being outnumbered by girls in the house," Robin smiled at Elizabeth and walked away to end her shift.

Elizabeth turned her attention to the mother-to-be in the wheelchair, "Are we ready to go Mrs…?" Elizabeth felt bad that she didn't know the woman's name.

"You can call me Graciella." The woman spoke in a heavy Italian accent.

"Ok, Graciella, let's get you out of here," Elizabeth pushed the woman onto the elevator and the doors shut behind them, "That is a beautiful accent you have, where are you from?"

"My home is Italy."

"Italy…" Elizabeth became nostalgic of what could have been, "I have always wanted to go there. What brings you to Port Charles?"

"My husband must come for business. He make me come with him in case baby is born. He is very, how do you say… protective. He have me come to hospital to visit doctor. My doctor in Italy make me stay in bed because pregnancy is too dangerous. I needed check up to make sure baby is okay."

Elizabeth admired the relationship, "You must have a wonderful husband. I am sure he loves you and the baby very much."

"Are you married?," Graciella was not that hard to understand through her slightly broken English.

"No, but I do have two wonderful sons: Cameron and Jake," Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her boys.

The elevator was almost to the bottom floor. Graciella continued their conversation, "We are having a girl."

The elevator doors opened and Elizabeth pushed the wheelchair into the lobby. Three men in suits approached the two women. The man in the middle leaned down to kiss Graciella, "Mi Amor," the man whispered.

Elizabeth assumed that was her husband, "Well Graciella, it was lovely talking with you. I hope you enjoy your stay in Port Charles."

The woman turned to look up at Elizabeth, "I'm sorry. I did not get your name."

"Elizabeth."

"Ah, Elizabeth, it was nice to have a good talk and very nice to have met you," Graciella smile brightly at Elizabeth.

Graciella and her husband spoke in Italian to each other and he took over control of the wheelchair from Elizabeth, and nodded at her with a smile. The couple left the hospital with a man in a suit on either side of them. Elizabeth smiled as they left and then stepped back onto the elevator. She returned to her floor to finish her shift. When her shift was over she breathed a sigh of relief and was ready to get out of there. She was so busy at work, she forgot about her conversation with Johnny. She was going to tell him. Maybe she would call him to come over after she had gotten home. It was nearly midnight and Robin had called early insisting they stayed at her and Patrick's house and Elizabeth could pick them up in the morning.

Elizabeth called him, "Hi, Johnny… would you meet me at my house in fifteen minutes?... Okay… Yeah, I want to finish talking to you too…"

Elizabeth hung up the phone and tried to mentally prepare herself for the conversation she was about to have. She was walking through the parking garage and her thoughts must have been really tied up because she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her. She felt an arm wrap around the front of her and she was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were wide with freight. Just then she felt a pinch in her arm and instantly her eyes became heavy. She tried to fight it but her world went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Johnny decided to walk to Elizabeth's. He was trying to review what had happened that day—he sometimes needed to just walk and think; it reminded him that he was sane.

He met with Jason and Max to go over new development on the warehouse shootout. Apparently, there is trouble in town that involves the Italian mob, and the situation could have deadly consequences. He knew Jason was attempting at making peace in the business, but this new turn must really be getting to him. Jason did not look Johnny in the eyes once. Johnny thought that was very odd, because he never once felt superior to Jason, but something obviously had gotten him unnerved. All he knew was he was supposed to prepare himself for an all out war. Johnny thought hard about Elizabeth's safety as Jason talked on and on about how violent and brutal the Luciano Organization could be; he took into consideration all of Jason's previous advice, but Johnny didn't see Elizabeth in any immediate danger considering they were just friends, but he was going to warn Elizabeth about it anyways, and also give her a heads up he might not be able to come around as much until this all clears up. Elizabeth… he couldn't believe that Jake isn't Lucky's son. He knew that Cameron was not Lucky's, but that was common knowledge; is everyone supposed to believe that Lucky is Jake's biological father? Why is there such a secret? He was glad Elizabeth trusted him enough to tell him the truth; he had enough of the lying from Olivia, he didn't need it from Elizabeth too. As long as he wasn't going to hear that Jake is Sonny's child, he would be fine with anything Elizabeth told him. Johnny's thought paused for a minute, but Jake couldn't be Sonny's son, not with that blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Johnny stopped in front of Elizabeth's house. It was completely dark, not a single light on. She must not be home yet. He looked at his watch; she said she would be home by now. Johnny thought he maybe was just being paranoid when he started to worry, wondering where Elizabeth was; maybe the news of a deadly opponent in town was unsettling. He walked up onto the porch. He knocked on the door; there was not a sound inside.

"Elizabeth!," Johnny yelled her name as he pounded on the door. Johnny took out his phone; he called Elizabeth on her cell phone. It rang. There was no answer.

Johnny smashed a fist through the living room window. He unlocked the window with his bloody hand and slid it open. He climbed through the window into the living room; he pulled out his gun. He didn't know why this situation did not seem right. Elizabeth told him to meet her here; she definitely should be home by now. She always answers her phone, even when she is at work. Something was off. The house didn't seem out of order, and there was no sign that Elizabeth was ever home yet. Johnny just had a bad feeling.

Jason was driving down Elizabeth's street. He often did this because it made him feel like he was still a part of Jake's life, and hers. He always made sure his drive by was slow. Tonight as he passed the house he bought for Elizabeth and the boys, he noticed all of the lights were off, but there was something moving inside. Jason went with his instinct and pulled over. He slowly approached the house, and pulled out his gun. He stepped up to the porch and noticed the front window was broken, and wide open. Jason kicked open the door to be face to face with someone else's gun.

"Johnny," Jason withdrew his gun, "What are you doing here? Where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know. She told me to meet her here after her shift and she never showed up," Johnny returned his gun to the back of his pants.

Jason scrambled for an answer, "Where is she? What happened to her?"

Johnny was worried too, but he didn't want a 'I told you so' from Jason about the dangers of their lives, "I don't know, she could be at work still. Maybe she got caught up in something. I was just about to head over the General Hospital to check if she was still there."

"Let's go," Jason wasn't waiting for an invite. If this was involving Elizabeth, he was going.

There were no words spoken on the quick ride over to the hospital. Johnny could see Jason's face was not as expressionless as it usually was. Jason looked worried.

The two men came through the front doors of General Hospital at the same time. They were both met by Patrick Drake, "Woah, where's the fire Morgan?"

Johnny chimed in, "Aren't you and Robin supposed to be watching Jake and Cam?"

Jason's eyes widened a bit at the thought of his son. What if Jake was in danger?

Patrick answered Johnny's question with an attitude, "If you must know, Robin is at home with Emma, Jake, and Cam. The boys are staying at our house tonight. And the reason I am not there is because some of us have real jobs that require us to save lives in the middle of the night, not take lives in the middle of the night," Patrick paused and finished his explanation, "I was called in for an emergency surgery."

Jason looked at Johnny, "Elizabeth must have gotten called back for surgery."

Johnny felt relieved, "That's why she didn't answer my phone calls."

Patrick interrupted Jason and Johnny's words, "Elizabeth wasn't in surgery with me."

Their relief was short lived. Johnny turned to Patrick, "Maybe she was called into another surgery."

"If there was another surgery going on, I think I would know. I am pretty sure Elizabeth left for the night."

Jason wanted answers, "Are you sure?"

Patrick walked over to the nurse's hub and started typing on the computer. He paused his typing, "Yep, she clocked out for the night already. Listen, I don't know what you two could possibly want with Elizabeth, but she has gone through enough in the past few months, and I suggest you leave her alone."

Jason and Johnny didn't look satisfied with Patrick's response.

Patrick continued on, "Look, go check in the parking garage. First level deck. That's where Elizabeth usually parks, and I am sure you will find that her car is gone."

Jason and Johnny just walked away and headed for the parking garage. They didn't know where Elizabeth parked, and it was a large parking garage. They stepped through the door onto the first deck. They started walking toward the back of the garage. They were almost to the back of the garage where there were barely any cars when they both suddenly stopped. On the ground in front of them was a spilled over purse. Johnny bent down and picked up the wallet. He opened it.

"It's Elizabeth's."

They both looked up to notice her car in front of them. Nothing else was out of place besides her purse on the ground.

Jason pulled his thoughts together. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?," Johnny didn't know Jason's next move.

"We're going to check on Jake and Cam, and then we are going to get some answers and find Elizabeth."

Jason and Johnny hurried back through the hospital. They saw Patrick again. Jason delivered his orders, "Call and check on Robin, make sure everything's okay, and tell her I am on my way over."

The two men left the hospital.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elizabeth started to wake up. She found it hard to open her eyes, but she could feel around her. She was laying on softness, she recognized it as a bed and she struggled with the blankets that got tangled around her in her induced sleep. Her eyes finally gave in and began to open as she pushed her self up using her hands. She took a look around the room. It was a bedroom; a very well decorated bedroom. The room looked like it belonged in a castle. She was confused to her whereabouts or how she got there. The last thing she remembers were hands grabbing her and covering her mouth before she could run away or scream. Her biceps was sore. She rubbed it and then remembered she was injected with something. The drug must have knocked her out instantly. She knew someone had taken her, and from previous kidnappings in the past, she knew she had to act carefully and quickly. She quietly tip-toed around the room; she was looking for anything that could give her an inclination as to where she was. There were no windows. Just then, she heard the doorknob being turned and before she could react a man entered the room.

"Oh good, you are awake. You have a good sleep?"

The Italian accent reminded her of where his familiar face came from. He was the husband of the pregnant woman she took down to the lobby at the hospital earlier that day. Well, she assumed it was still the same day.

"What do you want?," Elizabeth tried to remain calm.

"The calmness in your voice tells me you recognize me, no? You, you helped my wife, Graciella at the hospital earlier today. She told me on the car ride back here how wonderful you were and how nice it was to have someone to talk to. You know she has been told that her pregnancy is considered, what do you Americans call it, high-risk? Well, I don't know if she told you anything of my business, but it would be too dangerous for her to travel back and forth to the hospital; so, I bring a doctor to her. She like you, so I bring you… Elizabeth is it?"

"I think you've made a mistake; I am a nurse not a doctor… I couldn't give your wife what she needs…"

"Well then you will have to try your best to give her what she needs, won't you?," the Italian smiled at her.

"You know a lot of people will be looking for me."

"Ahhh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Angelo Luciano," he put out his hand to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked down at the man's hand; she would not touch his hand, "I don't care who you are, what dangerous business you are in, I need to get home. I have children; they need me."

"Oh Miss Elizabeth, you do not think I could be so heartless. I am such a family man; it is why I take such good care of my dear Graciella. She told me about your children. I would never separate a family; they are already on their way."

Elizabeth was stunned, "What?! My children… you better not touch my children or I swear to God…"

The man was not rattled by Elizabeth's yelling, "Calm down now Miss… First you want to be with your children, now you don't… very confusing. I promise they won't be hurt," He continued on to talk to Elizabeth like it was an ordinary conversation, "Now, while your children are not here yet, we can talk about my Graciella. She will need the appropriate medical attention, and a friend to talk to. Now, I hope I do not have to warn you about what could happen if you try to escape and leave. You will have free rein of the house, go anywhere you like. Now, that door over there, leads to another bedroom for your boys. I will take you to Graciella now. Come."

Elizabeth knew that with her boys on their way here, it was no time to act out; she had no idea what this man was capable of. They left the bedroom and walked down the long hall. The décor matched that of the room she woke up in; it confirmed her thoughts of being in a castle like house. At the end of the hall were a large set of double doors. Luciano stepped in front of her and swung them open. The room was bright—decorated with pink and lace. By the large window that the bright moon shone through, sat the woman she met at the hospital. She sat at an easel. She had her head tilted at the canvas as her hand guided the brush across the scene she was painting. She turned her head and gave a warm smile to Elizabeth. She turned her body to get up off of the stool she sat upon, putting one hand behind her back to extra support; she slowly rose to her feet. Her hand rubbed her rounded belly as she slowly walked toward Elizabeth, "Hello, Elizabeth, did you sleep well?"

Elizabeth stared at Graciella. The woman acted as if nothing was awry in this situation. Elizabeth did not answer the woman.

"I'll let you two reacquaint yourselves," Angelo backed out of the room and shut the doors.

Graciella continued talking, "I hope you like your room, out of all of the rooms in ,this house, I thought that one would suit you best."

Elizabeth interrupted the pregnant woman, "How can you be so calm? Do you not understand that I was taken against my will? I have a family, a life, and you act as if this is all just okay!!"

Graciella turned back towards her easel. She sat back down and continued to stroke the canvas with her brush. She continued to talk to Elizabeth in the most casual manner, "When you love someone, you take them as they are, faults and all. Angelo is only trying to have the best care for me. He loves me so much, and he wouldn't hurt you…"

"No only, kidnap me, and apparently my children too. Oh, god they must be so scared."

"They should be here soon. They won't be hurt. Family is important to Angelo, he wouldn't hurt yours. His business is not so safe, but he has the biggest heart. That is why he would do this to protect me."

"Business, and what business would make him protect you in this way, huh?," Elizabeth had a loud tone with the woman.

"It's a family business."

Elizabeth knew exactly what kind of business Graciella was referring to. It was a business that caused her so much pain, and despite all of the sacrifices she had made to keep this particular business out of her family, she was stuck in it once again.

Just then the double doors to the room opened, and in ran Cameron and Jake, "Mommy!!"

Tears welled up in Elizabeth's eyes, "Oh god, my boys! Mommy missed you," Elizabeth was frantic she ran her hands all over their bodies, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was so scared."

Cameron was confused by the state of his mother's panic, "Why were you scared Mommy? Your friends Mickey and Lilly picked us up at Robin's to bring us on vacation with you!"

Elizabeth realized the boys had no idea they were kidnapped or in any danger. She was at least thankful for that, "Uh, that's right Cam we are on vacation. I was just scared of you driving in the car without me," Elizabeth took this opportunity to get as much information out of her boys that she could, "Was it a long ride Cam?"

"Ummmm, no. Me and Jakey only got to watch one Chuggin' Charlie show. It was the one where he got stuck in the mud," Cameron had a huge smile on his face.

Elizabeth figured it was about a twenty minute ride from Robin's to wherever they were now. They must be right outside of Port Charles, "Did you see anything exciting on the way here?"

"I saw lots of trees, and I saw horses running in the dark Mommy!"

"That's nice Cam. Why don't we get you and Jakey some milk, and then we will get you to bed. It must be late," Elizabeth scanned the room for a clock. She spotted a grandfather clock against the wall. It was almost midnight.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Okay," Elizabeth was already holding Jake whose head was fast sleep on her shoulder, "We'll just go to bed then."

As Elizabeth exited the room and walked down the hallway, a man, who she assumed was Mickey followed. Cam kept smiling at the man; it comforted to know that he was not afraid, even though she was scared to death. She slept with both boys in the large bed in her room; she had to think of how to get them out safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

On the way over to Robin and Patrick's to check on the boys, Jason took out his phone while he kept on hand on the wheel of his SUV, "Spinelli, I need you to check out everything you can on hospital footage from today, find anything that had Elizabeth in it and see if anything looks suspicious… Elizabeth is missing."

Jason hung up his phone and kept his eyes on the road. He was breathing deep breaths. This was the whole reason Jason stayed clear of Elizabeth and Jake. He gave up his happiness to keep them safe. He always thought that if he stayed away, they would be safe—but maybe they would be safer if he was close enough to protect them. He shook his head; he needed those thoughts out of his mind so he could concentrate on finding Elizabeth.

The car was barely in park before Johnny jumped out of the passenger side door and ran towards the front door of Robin's house. He began banging on the door; Jason had joined him. "Robin!! Open the door!! Robin!!"

The door unlocked and flew open. Jason and Johnny pushed past Robin and began looking around the house. Johnny turned to her, "Where are Jake and Cam?"

Robin was woken from a deep sleep when she heard the pounding at the front door. Her eyes still weren't adjusted to the light. She pulled her robe tight around her, "Upstairs sleeping," she yawned, "You better have a good reason for coming over and waking me up. I just hope the kids are still asleep."

"Didn't Patrick call you?" Jason asked in a frantic voice.

"No, well I don't know, my cell phone is turned off at night, and the ringer is shut off on the house phone so it doesn't wake Emma. I guess if I need someone to wake her up I can just call on over you two."

Jason continued, "Elizabeth is missing."

"What?!"

Johnny interrupted, "Are you sure the boys are okay?"

"Well yea, they were so tired from playing all night they fell right to sleep, and I haven't heard a peep from them since, I guess you can go check on them—the door at the top of the stairs, please don't wake them."

Johnny took the steps two at a time.

Robin turned her attention back to Jason, "What do you mean Elizabeth is missing? Did you try her house?"

"She was taken from the hospital parking lot. I guess she was supposed to meet Zaccharra at her house after her shift. She never showed. We found her purse on the ground; her car is still there…"

Johnny ran down the steps, "They're gone!!!"

"What!!... Oh my God, Emma!!" Robin ran past Johnny up the steps.

Jason punched the wall. Johnny never saw Jason react so strongly, or have such an emotion.

Johnny waited until Jason turned around, "What do we do now?"

"I don't even know. I have no idea why anyone would want to take Elizabeth and the boys; do you have any beef with anyone?" Jason looked Johnny in the eyes.

Robin came down the steps with Emma in her arms, "They only took the boys."

Both men looked at Robin and then ignored her presence. Johnny stared back at Jason, "What you think this is my fault someone kidnapped Elizabeth?"

"I warned you to stay away from her. I told you someone was going to get hurt."

Johnny and Jason stood only inches apart, neither one intimidated by the other. Robin tried to get them back into focus, "Hey! You guys need to stop pointing fingers. Elizabeth and her boys are gone! You should be worried about finding them!"

Each took a step back from each other, and Johnny broke their gaze first and turned to Robin, "You didn't hear anything? Nothing at all?"

"No, oh my God, I can't believe this happened."

Jason scanned the place, "Well nothing seems out of place. Whoever has them, only wanted them."

Jason's phone rang. He put it to his ear and immediately started talking, "Spinelli, what did you find?...What?...Okay, call me immediately if you find anything else out."

Jason hung up the phone, "Elizabeth's kidnapping wasn't on the hospital security cameras. The only time she left her floor was to take a pregnant lady down to the lobby. She handed her off to a man in a suit, accompanied by two other men. Spinelli also said that a mansion was rented on the outside of town in the name of Manny Ruiz. He kidnapped Elizabeth before, but he is dead."

Johnny looked puzzled, "Didn't the Luciano Organization have some business with Manny Ruiz?"

Jason and Johnny looked at each other trying to think.

"Luciano…Where do I know that name?," Robin was lost in thought, "Oh my God, the pregnant lady."

"What?," both men were confused.

"Today, I had Elizabeth take a pregnant lady down to the lobby to meet her husband. Her name was Graciella Luciano. That must be what Spinelli was telling you about from the video footage."

Johnny continued, "And the man Elizabeth handed the woman off to, was Angelo Luciano…"

Jason continued his thoughts, "He probably took her to that place rented out in Manny's name… Robin, call Patrick and let him know you are okay," he turned to Johnny, "Let's go."

The car ride was silent for the most part, until Johnny opened his mouth, "I have nothing to do with the Luciano Organization—and from what he has been doing to your business lately, apparently you do. So, what does Elizabeth mean to you that he would kidnap her, Cam, and Jake?"

Jason looked at Johnny, and then quickly looked ahead, he pulled the car to a stop, "This must be it."

Jason pointed to a large house that sat far back in the woods. Had it been day, most of the house would have been scene from the road. Only a few lit windows made the house visible. The men checked and loaded their guns. Jason turned to Johnny, "Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Elizabeth had not slept a wink. She was thankful that the boys just thought they were on vacation. She tried to hide her fear from them. She kept getting lost in her thoughts. She was trying to come up with plans to get her and her children out of here, and home safe. She was never good at plans. After a few hours, she suddenly felts herself get much warmer. She then realized it was Jake. He was running a fever. Now there was more to deal with. She got slowly out of bed, in attempt not to wake the boys up. She opened the door to her bedroom and standing outside was the man who followed her and the boys to bed.

She looked up at him, "I need to go home, my son is sick. He is running a fever."

The man did not say anything. He walked down the hall. Elizabeth returned into her room and left the door open so the hallway light would shine in, giving her enough light to examine her son. He definitely has a fever, "It's gunna be okay baby," she whispered softly to her youngest.

She was interrupted by Graciella and Angelo. Graciella walked toward her and whispered, "He is sick? Yes? What should I do?"

Elizabeth was in no mood for compassion, "Nothing, you do nothing. My son needs a doctor."

Angelo chimed, "Well, are you not a nurse? Can you not tell what is wrong?"

"Like I told you before, I am NOT a doctor. He needs an antibiotic and he NEEDS a doctor to prescribe him one."

"Ahh, medicine. We have lots of medicine—you see my lovely Elizabeth, I have a lot of resources. I told you I have everything you would need right here," Angelo spoke in such a tone that made Elizabeth want to smack him in the face.

Elizabeth saw that there was no getting out of this. She needed to take care of her son, "Where do you keep your medical supplies?," She kept her firm tone.

"This way… come Graciella, we take her."

Elizabeth turned towards her boys. She didn't want to leave them alone, but they were sound asleep in peace and she didn't want to wake them. She sighed and left the room.

They walked all the way down the hall. The Italian couple led Elizabeth to a whole other wing of the house. She was followed them through a door into a room that resembled a hospital operating room. She took in the room and looked around, "What is this place?"

"I told you, I have everything you will need."

"I don't think I am going to need all this to make sure your wife stays healthy."

Angelo took a few steps towards Elizabeth, "This, lovely, is where you will deliver my child."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Johnny and Jason slowly walked through the woods.

"How many guards do you think he has around this place? Should we call Max and Milo?"

Jason looked at Johnny, "I don't see anyone yet. Keep an eye out."

They approached the mansion, and still there was no one, not one single guard. Johnny looked up and tapped Jason's arm to get his attention. He pointed to an open window on the secondary story of the large house. Jason nodded back at John; he couldn't believe how careless this organization could be. Using lattice and ivy to help scale the wall, the two men climbed up and through the second story window. They were at the end of a long hallway. The first door on their left was slightly open. Jason put his gun through the opening. Through the light that shone from the hallway he saw his son laying asleep in the bed, next to Jake was a head of brown curly hair. Jason pushed the door open and entered. Johnny followed him in.

Jason turned to Johnny, "You take the boys and get them out of here. When you get to the car, call Max and have him come and pick you up. Call Patrick and have him meet you at the hospital to check them out."

Johnny nodded at Jason as he put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"John," Jason gave a stern look, "Don't let anything happen to them."

John turned his head away from Jason and he started to wake the boys. They slowly opened their eyes. Johnny put his finger up to his lips, signaling the boys to be quiet. When their eyes adjusted and they saw who was waking them, smile came on the boys faces, "Hey guys, we are going to go on a little adventure, okay? But you have to be very quiet; do you think you can do that?"

Both boys nodded their heads excitedly. Johnny gave Cam a high-five and lifted his hand for Jake to slap, but Jake just wrapped his arms around Johnny in a hug. Johnny hugged him back.

Jason ached as he saw Johnny embrace Jake like he had wanted to so many times. He rubbed his hand down his face, and then whispered, "Let's go," he nodded at Johnny.

"Come on guys," the boys happily followed Johnny. He picked up Jake and Cam held his hand.

Jason walked them down the hall to a staircase, "Get downstairs and get them out now. I will go find Elizabeth."

Johnny walked away. Jason new he could trust John Zaccharra to get the boys to safety. He had to find Elizabeth. He kept walking down the hallway until he heard a turn of a knob. Jason stopped dead in his tracks and put his back to the wall next to the door that was about to be opened. He grabbed the man around the neck with his arm and put his gun to the man's temple, "Where is Elizabeth?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

Jason squeezed harder, "Tell me where Luciano is keeping Elizabeth or I will kill you."

"He took her to get medicine for her son," the man choked on his words as Jason squeezed tighter for more details, "Down the hall, through the double doors to the next corridor, the second door on the left."

Jason let him go and quickly punched him so hard it knocked the man out. Jason followed the man's directions. He came upon an open door and slowly approached. He could hear Elizabeth's voice, "What do you mean I am delivering the baby. I am a nurse. You need to take her to a hospital to have the baby."

"No, no hospital," Jason assumed the man was Angelo Luciano. Jason wasn't going to waster any time. He stepped quickly through the doorway with his gun in front of him.

"Jason!," Elizabeth yelled in surprise of his presence. She was relieved.

The Italian was not fazed by the gun pointed at him, "Ahh, Mr. Morgan… I see you and the lovely Elizabeth already know each other, but allow me to introduce the rest of us. I am Angelo Luciano, but I am sure you figured that out," Angelo motioned his hand to the pregnant woman standing between him and Elizabeth, "This beautiful woman here is my wife, Graciella."

"Enough with the introductions Luciano. You have me here now, let Elizabeth go."

"Now, Mr. Morgan, what makes you think that Miss Elizabeth being my houseguest has anything to do with you?"

Elizabeth spoke up, "Jason, the boys are here."

"Don't worry they are safe," Jason kept his gun locked on Angelo.

"How dare you separate family, Mr. Morgan. Do you not know the importance of family?"

Jason ignored Angelo talking, "Elizabeth go, get out, now. Run to the road."

Angelo stepped toward Elizabeth. Jason turned his gun's attention toward Graciella. The Italian stopped.

"Jason," Elizabeth couldn't believe he would turn a gun on a pregnant woman.

"Just go Elizabeth."

Elizabeth ran out the door. Jason turned his gun toward Luciano and fired.

"Nooooo!!!," Graciella yelled in hysterics. She ran toward he husband's falling body.

Jason ran out after Elizabeth. He got to the staircase and started down. The man he had knocked out earlier was running out the open door, presumably after Elizabeth. Jason chased after him.

Jason was running through the woods. He could see anything, but he could hear fast movement. He saw the man. He fired his gun, but before his shot could hit the man, he saw the spark come from the guard's weapon.

"Elizabeth!!," Jason yelled out her name in desperation.

Jason started toward the sight of the spark, he kept yelling her name, but heard nothing in return. He came upon the guard's body. Jason hit him in the head. He called for her again, "Elizabeth!!"

He kept moving, and then he saw her, laying on the ground, "Elizabeth!," he ran over to her body and took her in his arms, "Elizabeth, look at me."

She was alive. Her eyes were open, and she was gasping for air. Her lips were trying to create words, but nothing was leaving her mouth. He looked down at her chest and saw the wound. She was bleeding severely, "Hold on Elizabeth. I'm going to get you out of here."

Jason picked her up off of the ground and carried her toward were his car was parked. It was there. Max must have already picked up John and the boys. He put Elizabeth in the passenger seat of his SUV. He hurried to the driver's side, and started the drive to General Hospital, "Listen to me Elizabeth, you stay with me. Stay with us---me and then boys. They boys, they—well, we all need you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jason sat in the waiting room. He had been sitting there for a while—since he arrived at the hospital he had not talked to anyone, no news from doctors, and where was Johnny?

_Jason carried Elizabeth through those ER doors like he did just over three years ago when she was in labor with Jake. He yelled for help. Immediately Lisa Niles and Steven came rushing over. Steven was in shock when he saw the woman Jason placed on the gurny, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Wake up Peanut!" Steven turned to Epiphany, "Page Dr. Patrick Drake; get him down her now!" Steven was a trauma surgeon, but he couldn't work on his own sister. Patrick was a neurosurgeon, but he was the best surgeon General Hospital had on staff, and though he would never admit that to Patrick, he wanted the best for his sister. Jason briefed Steven on what had happened, and Steven had checked on the boys for Jason. They were in the hospital daycare, and Jake was checked out by a doctor; he has a virus and was given antibiotics. Jason wanted to go down to see his them, but he always tried to keep his distance._

Steven came through a set of doors. Jason stood up immediately, "How's Elizabeth?! Any news?!"

"She is out of surgery. The bullet hit her lung; Patrick and Robin extracted the bullet and closed the hole. She should recover just fine. Lizzie is tough; she'll pull through just fine."

Jason rubbed his hands down his face, "That's good, thanks. When can I, I mean, can she see visitors?"

"She'll be waking up soon. She has been through a lot-- Gunshots do that too people who don't retrieve bullets in their bodies once a week. You can go talk to her, just take it easy on her. Room 412."

Jason nodded and went through the doors, and headed for Elizabeth's room. He paused in the doorway. He couldn't stand to see her like that, just lying there, helpless. He saw her eyes start to open. She looked at him.

"Jason."

Her voice was hoarse, but it made him melt with hurt for the pain she was in, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Jason entered the room. He pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"Well, it's not like I have never been shot before."

It made Jason feel good that she could still have a sense of humor, and be that way with him, "Yeah, but that bullet grazed your shoulder. It was a little different this time."

Elizabeth just smiled. They were both remembering those times, when they could rely on each other.

Jason got them both back onto focus, "So, I need to ask you. What do you know about Angelo Luciano? Was he going to use you for leverage?"

Elizabeth stopped Jason, "No, I don't think him taking me had anything to do with… you. He saw me at the hospital talking to his wife. He must have thought I was a doctor or something. He needed someone to care for his pregnant wife, and that was me."

"So he didn't say anything to you about me, or Manny Ruiz?"

"Manny Ruiz? Jason? No, I was surprised to see you when you showed up. Trust I am so thankful that you came and saved my boys, again, but… Oh my God, Jason, the boys!"

"Don't worry, they are fine."

"I need to see them," Elizabeth was starting to pull on wires to get out of her hospital bed.

"Elizabeth, you are in no condition…"

"MOMMY!!!," Jason was interrupted by the sound of Cam's voice.

Jason turned around to see Johnny in the doorway with Cameron at his side and Jake in his arms. Cam ran over to his mother's bedside, and Johnny started in holding the youngest boy.

"Hi Buddy!!," Elizabeth was both excited and relieved to see her sons were safe. She was trying to gather strength so they would not know she was hurt.

Johnny smiled as he and Jake came closer to the bed, "Someone wanted to see their mommy…"

Jason stood up out of the chair, "I'll let you guys go. I have some stuff to take care of." He walked out and turned to see Johnny in the place where he always wanted to be.

Elizabeth was in full attention to her boys, "How's Jake? He had a fever when we were, well on vacation, and I wasn't able to get him medicine."

"Don't worry," Johnny spoke to Elizabeth as he smiled at Jake, "We got both boys all checked out. Jake has a virus; he has antibiotics to take, but his fever is gone."

"Oh good," Elizabeth smiled and laid her head back on her pillow, "So, how are my favorite boys?"

Jokingly, Johnny answered in his sly way, "Oh we are good, but how is our favorite mommy?"

"I am just fine," Elizabeth said with a chuckle.

Cameron stood at his mother's bedside looking at all of the monitors, "What happened Mommy? Are you hurt?"

"No, Honey. Mommy is just a little sick, but I will be better very soon."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Elizabeth smiled at her oldest and then touched one of her fingers to his small nose.

"Robin said she would have the boys until you came come home. I can take them over there," Johnny sat looking at Elizabeth as the youngest boys tired head fell onto Johnny's shoulder.

"That's sounds like a good idea. I think someone's tired," She nodded motioning to her littlest son.

"I'll check in with you."

"Okay."

Johnny started out of the room with the boys, as he hit the door, he stopped and turned, "Elizabeth."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay."

Elizabeth just smiled back. She leaned back on her pillow and quickly fell asleep.

After Johnny dropped off the boys, he met Jason as his office. Johnny walked in, "What's up?"

Jason was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, "Max and Milo took some of our guys and went back to the mansion to check things out."

"And…."

"And, nothing."

Johnny was confused, "What do you mean nothing?"

"There was nothing. No bodies, no blood, and no sign of anyone being there at all."

"So, what do we do?"

"I have no idea. I am going to have Spinelli keep tabs on Luciano's account and any business transactions he makes, but I guess we just wait."

"Ok, well I'm going to head out. You need anything else?"

"No," Jason sat pretty motionless at his desk, "I'll call you if I need anything else."

Johnny left Jason's office. Jason sat in his desk chair thinking, he almost lost them again, but he already lost them; he gave them up.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jason let the next few months fly by without so much of a mention of Elizabeth's name to anyone. It helped keep her out of his mind. He supposed that the Italian's taking Elizabeth and the boys had nothing to do with him, but he couldn't be sure. He needed to focus on finding out what happened to Angelo Luciano; there was still no sign of him or his organization. His safest bet was to stay far away; that was the plan. Little did Jason know that John Zaccharra was taking on the position Jason had longed for. He was unaware that Johnny had spent all of his free time with Elizabeth and her children.

Over that summer, Elizabeth and Johnny would take day trips to the beach with the boys, and they even took the boys on a weekend camping trip. Elizabeth and Johnny had not connected romantically, but they had a special bond. She could depend on him, and not in a way that made her feel like she owed him. He was there with her to laugh, for her to cry, and even for the kids. He would help with Cam a few times that Elizabeth took Jake to the ER in the middle of the night for a fever. He was only ever a phone call away.

Then came the fall…

Elizabeth hadn't spoken to Robin in a long time. They both have had conflicting schedules at the hospital and would only exchange greetings in passing. Both friends smiled at each other as they both walked toward the nurse's hub.

"Well, it looks like we finally get to work with each other. Who in the world is making our schedules?," Robin placed a chart down on the counter.

Elizabeth laughed, "I know, I have been meaning to call, it's just, things have been crazy. Cam started school, so I spend all my time at home trying to keep him in tuned with education. I'm sorry I haven't called to get together, for a girls night out, or for a play date with the kids."

"Ugh, I can't believe Cameron is in school. They grow up too fast. Just the other day Emma walked up to me and said 'Mama, huggy.' I just about cried. I can not believe she is going to be two years old soon! But enough about the kids, how are you? We really need to catch up," Robin's pager went off, she looked down at it, "Ugh, I gotta run, but you know what, let's plan to sit at the same table at the hospital benefit at the Metro Court next weekend. See ya!"

Robin ran off to answer her page. Elizabeth had totally forgotten about the benefit. She needed something wear, and… a date. She could just ask Steven to go with her, but she didn't want to seem like a pathetic woman who couldn't get a date to a benefit, it wasn't anything romantic; maybe she would ask Johnny. He was actually at the house watching Jake. Her youngest wasn't feeling well and Johnny offered to watch him at home so he could relax instead of being in the chaos of the hospital daycare. When she got home, she would ask him to go… she picked up her charts and headed for the elevator. She was too busy reading to notice anyone was walking off the elevator. The collision knocked the patient charts out of her hands and onto the ground.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking," Elizabeth was too busy fumbling to pick up charts to even take notice as to who she ran into.

"It's okay. Let me help you."

Elizabeth knew that voice, "Jason." They stood up in unison as he handed her a few charts. Their eyes connected long enough to make it uncomfortable.

Elizabeth turned her head down to re-organize the charts, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

Jason not only stayed away because of danger, but because it was too hard to be close to her and not touch her, "I need to speak to Monica... What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smirked, "I work here. Incase the scrubs didn't give it away."

Jason felt like an idiot. Of course he knew she worked there, but he was at a loss as to what to say to her, "Uh, yeah, how are you doing? Since… it all…" Jason was referring to the kidnapping.

"I'm doing well. As good as new," then the silence became odd, "Well, I better get these charts downstairs before I get fired or you will have to talk to Monica about getting my job back." Elizabeth stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to close the doors. She was relieved that she was alone on the elevator because any person around her would be able to feel her heart aching. A tear formed in her eye. She wiped it away just in time for the elevators doors to open. She went back to the real world.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Elizabeth had asked her Gram to watch the boys for the night so she could go to the hospital benefit. Johnny had very willingly agreed to go with her. She went out and bought a new dress and a new pair of shoes for the occasion. Gram had taken the boys early that day, so Elizabeth had plenty of time to get herself ready. She was just putting on her jewelry when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!," Elizabeth yelled and she hurried down the stairs with a necklace in her hand.

She opened to door to see Johnny standing there in a tux, "Since when do you knock…"

Johnny looked Elizabeth up and down, "Wow…"

It embarrassed Elizabeth a little bit to be goggled at. She turned away as her cheeks got rosy.

Johnny pulled a red rose from behind his back, "I come baring gifts."

"Thank you," Elizabeth took the rose and put it to her nose to smell.

"Well, should we get going?"

"Oh shoot, my necklace," Elizabeth realized she still had it in her hand, "Hold on…" She started to put it around her neck.

"Let me help you," Johnny took the necklace from her hands and Elizabeth turned around. He clasped the necklace and use his hands on her shoulders to turn her to face him, "You look beautiful."

The eye contact was almost too long for comfort. Johnny leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. He pulled back, "Let's go."

They arrived at the Metro Court and checked out their seating assignments. They were at Table 6. Robin and Patrick were already waiting for them. Elizabeth and Johnny sat down.

Elizabeth was curious, "So who else are we sitting with?," Elizabeth noticed three more chairs at their table, "Please let it not be Epiphany. I spend enough time being around that woman."

A voice came up behind her, "What about your brother?"

Elizabeth turned around to see her older brother standing above her, "Hey there. Got a hot date?"

"Nope, flying solo. Doesn't mean I won't leave with one."

Elizabeth smacked her brother's arm and he sat down next to her.

The table was in high spirits. Conversation was in full motion, until it was interrupted.

"Well isn't this cozy."

Elizabeth looked up towards the familiar woman's voice, "Hi Carly."

"Hi Muffin. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but this is my table," Carly took the view of her table mates, "This should be a fun night, where did my date go?," Carly turned her head around the room, "Oh, here he is," she hooked her arm through his, "Jason, I am definitely going to need a drink."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The evening was as uncomfortable as anyone could imagine. Dinner was very silent and immediately afterward the whole table got up to mingle with the rest of the crowd for drinks and dancing. Elizabeth and Johnny sat at the bar having some drinks when his phone rang, "Yeah Max… I'm kind of in the middle of something… Are you sure it can't wait?... Uh, yeah, I'll be there in five minutes…"

Johnny hung up the phone, "I gotta go." He had an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh… okay." Elizabeth spoke with disappointment. She had been through this before.

"How about I will meet you back at your house later? I'll call you when I am done."

Elizabeth smiled in small hopes he really would meet her back at her house. "Sounds good."

Johnny smiled back at his date, and walked toward the elevator.

Elizabeth turned back toward the bar, feeling a little lonely now that her date had left her, but that feeling was short lived when she heard a roar of chuckling come up behind her. Robin, Patrick, and Steve all took seats at the bar around her.

Robin spoke first, "Where'd Johnny go?"

"He had to take care of something."

"That's alright," interrupted Steve, "We can have some sibling bonding."

Elizabeth smiled as her brother put his arm around her.

Then a voice came up behind her, "This looks like a fun crowd."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the sound of the voice.

"Carly…" Robin acknowledged the woman's presence and then took a shot.

"Well, my date isn't too keen on dancing, but I am ready to hit the floor," Carly leaned up against the bar between Elizabeth and her brother, "What do you say Steve?"

Steve finished the rest of his beer quickly, "Sure."

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder to see Carly and Steve together. She turned to Robin, "I need some air."

Elizabeth stood on the roof of the Metro Court Hotel just staring out over the city. She thought she was alone. She turned around to walk to the other side of the roof for a different view but was startled with the sight. She gasped, "Jason," she caught her breath, "you scared me."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing up here?"

Jason took a few steps toward Elizabeth to stand next to her to look out over Port Charles, "I had to get out of the crowd."

"Yea, same here. It's a pretty happenin' party."

"'Happenin''?" Jason spoke in a mocking tone; Elizabeth shot him a brief smirk. He continued talking, "Your brother better watch out for Carly; I don't think she is hesitating to put on her charm. She is a free woman now."

"Lucky for Jax," Elizabeth rubbed her shoulders. Jason took off his suit jacket and placed it over her.

The silence became uncomfortable. It was only about to get more uncomfortable.

"How's Jake and Cam?" Jason kept his gaze out over the city.

"They're good. Cam started school. He is all grown up now. His teacher tells me how he loves art class."

"He takes after his mother." The two looked at each other, but then Elizabeth broke the eye contact by turning her head front again.

"And Jake… He is getting so big. He is so different from Cam," Elizabeth continued on, "He is such a boy. He is very into motorcycles… He takes after his father."

Elizabeth kept her focus on the city, but she could feel Jason looking at her. Jason's eyes got wetter, "I think about him all the time; I just thank God that he has you."

Elizabeth turned and looked at Jason, "I'm sorry for not being able to give him the home that you wanted for your son. I have made so many mistakes this past year, and then Lucky left; he signed off all of his rights to Jake…" Elizabeth was going to continue on with her apology but Jason interrupted her.

"Elizabeth, I never doubted that you would do the best for our child. You're a great mother and with or without a father, Jake and Cam are lucky to have you."

The two stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and then it was interrupted. Elizabeth thought she heard a sound, "Did you hear that?"

Jason whipped his head around, with of course one hand on the gun in the back of his pants, "No, what was it?"

"It was probably nothing," Elizabeth needed to get out of there as much as she wanted to stay, "Well, I better get back in there before Carly makes way with my brother." She handed Jason back his jacket.

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Jason."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Elizabeth's feet were sore from the night of standing at the Metro Court. She paused at her front door. The night took more of a toll on her than she thought. Jason. Every single time she was in the same room as him, she went back to all the pain. The pain of what could be, what should be, but can't be. She shook her head. She was going to go inside, take off her shoes, and relax. She told Johnny that she would call him when she got home; she decided that once she got through the door she would give herself some alone time to process the night before picking up her phone. She turned the key to her house, and stepped into the living room. She took off her shoes and threw them to the ground and walked over to the lamp on the end table. She almost passed out in fear when the man in the chair suddenly appeared in the new found light of the room.

"Johnny!," Elizabeth said relieved that she knew who the man in the chair was, but still held her chest as she was still breathing heavily, "You scared me… what are you doing here? I mean, I'm glad you're here; I just didn't know you would be here. I thought you had to… um, work."

Johnny sat at in the chair and look straight ahead; there was no expression on his face. He slowly used his arms to push him out of the chair.

"Are you okay?," Elizabeth was confused, and worried. Johnny usually greeted her with such happiness.

Johnny walked over to the fireplace and scanned the pictures on the mantle. He chuckled slightly out loud.

"Johnny, are you alright, you seem…"

He interrupted her, "He has his eyes…"

"What? Johnny what are you talking about I am getting…" Elizabeth was once again stopped from finishing her sentence.

"Jake. He has his father's eyes."

The words hit Elizabeth in the gut, hard. She quickly searched for words. She didn't understand. She could only get out sound, "Whaa…"

"I heard you tonight with Jason, Elizabeth," he chuckled again, and he ran a hand down his face, "Oh man; I can't believe I didn't see it. Of course Jason would want me away from you; you are the mother of his child. I knew you two were, I don't know, something in the past, my father was going to use you to get to him, but I had no idea how close."

His voice scared her. She didn't know this side of him. Tears rolled down her cheek, "Johnny, I, I can explain…"

He didn't let her finish, "I got done early tonight. I thought I would go back to the benefit and surprise you. Turns out I was the one who got the surprise. Someone said you were on the roof. I barely opened the door and I could here the two of you. Sweet… it really was," the sarcasm in his voice was obvious, "I don't know what it is about me that women must lie about the paternity of their children, but…"

"Johnny I can explain," the tears were pouring down her face.

"YOU LIED TO ME!," his calmness and snarky tone turned to anger.

"I'm sorry!! Johnny, I never meant to…," Elizabeth couldn't control her tears.

"NEVER MEANT WHAT, HUH ELIZABETH? YOU NEVER MEANT FOR ME TO FIND OUT? YOU NEVER MEANT FOR ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOUR BOYS? YOU NEVER MEANT FOR ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?!!," his voice and words were overwhelming, "SO WHAT'S THE DEAL, HUH? WHY ALL THE SECRETS…," Johnny suddenly changed his tone back to the snide and sarcastic tone, "The danger thing?," he chuckled, "Let me guess, you and Jason thought if no one knew Jake was Jason's son, then he would be safe. Am I right? And I am sure I am safe to assume that the danger that is involved with Jason is the reason you two are not together; it's why you all can't be a big happy family. Do you love him, Elizabeth?" He put up his hand and stepped in very close to Elizabeth's face, very close, "I'm sure you do, but guess what he doesn't love you. If he did, he would be with you and your boys, a family, but he's not. I would have done that for you Elizabeth, because that's what you do when you love someone. Do you hear me? I would have done that for you."

Johnny turned away and walked to the door. He paused and turned back to Elizabeth, who stood there in tears speechless, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," Johnny opened the door and walked out.

Elizabeth fell to the couch and cried. She never meant to hurt Johnny; she cared about him. He was good to her and good to her boys. She was only trying to protect Jake. Both she and Jason gave up so much to keep up Jake; they gave up each other. Maybe Johnny was right; maybe it was easier for Jason to walk away than she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Elizabeth was walking down the hall at General Hospital with a cup of coffee in her head fresh from the lounge. Elizabeth was struck with worry when her youngest seemed to develop another fever the day before. She had seen sick patients before, but her son was so lethargic and pale, that she had to get him to the hospital. They were running more tests on Jake, and had done numerous blood panels—this November was very cold, so she just hoped it was another virus. Elizabeth was so distracted that she didn't even see the man standing in front of her.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked up at the man, "Johnny, hey, um, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

The tension was awkward; this was the first time that Johnny and Elizabeth had scene each other since he walked out on her after the benefit. He tried to avoid getting shot at all costs in order to not run into her at the hospital. He didn't think running a pick up for information at the hospital would make his heart ache the way it did.

Elizabeth put on her best smile, "I'm okay."

Johnny knew Elizabeth better than she thought, "No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"I'm just tired. I've been up all night here with Jake. He has got some virus or something, and they are running all sorts of tests and now I just have to wait."

"Well, I am sure coffee will help at least," Johnny looked down at the file in his hand, "well, I have to get this back to Jason," both looked away from each other, then Johnny continued, "I hope Jake's okay. Take care Elizabeth."

"Thanks."

Johnny walked away from Elizabeth. As much as he felt his heart ache for her absence in his life, he felt it hurt with the pain she caused him. He stepped into the elevator to head over to Jason's office. He decided to not tell Jason that he knew Jake was his son, and Jason never brought it up, so Elizabeth must have kept her mouth shut. He was glad for that because he never wanted to talk about that again. Johnny stepped off the elevator and dropped the file he held in his hand. He heard voices just around the corner as he bent down to pick up the file, and the conversation made Johnny stop in his tracks.

"The preliminary results are in for the young Webber boy," the male voice must have been a doctor, "it's cancer."

Johnny swallowed hard. Poor Jake, poor Elizabeth. He continued to listen in on the conversation.

"We are going to tell the mother now, and then we can do more extensive testing to determine which type."

Johnny needed to go to her. She would need him. He turned towards the elevator to take him back to Elizabeth, but stopped. He knew the right thing to do.

Johnny hurried through the door to Jason's office. He caught Jason off guard. Jason was sitting at his desk when the sound of Johnny coming through the doorway. He knew Johnny would bring back the information he was looking for quickly, but he didn't know he would race for it.

"I take it you got the information I need?"

Johnny slowly walked over towards Jason's desk. He hurried over to his office, but wasn't sure what he was going to say when he got there, "Jason, she needs you."

Jason was busy writing down coffee production numbers, and wasn't really paying attention to what Johnny had said, "Huh?," Jason did even bother to look up.

"Elizabeth. She needs you."

Jason stopped what he was doing. Johnny had his attention now. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Jason, it's Jake. He's sick. Jason, it's bad."

Jason looked up at Johnny. His heart was racing. He could see the sincerity in Johnny's eyes—Elizabeth must have told Johnny that he was Jake's father, but he wasn't concerned about that now. He had to get to her, "Where is she?"

"She's at General Hospital."

Jason picked up his jacket from the coat hanger and left without saying another word. Johnny stood there. He wanted to go, but knew it wasn't his place.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Elizabeth sat bedside of her youngest son in tears. She was glad he was sleeping so he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. She just received the worst news in her life. Her son had cancer. She never imagined hearing those words. She had delivered that news to other unsuspecting parents before, but she never understood the hurt until now. She looked at her son. Elizabeth blamed herself. She was a nurse. How did she not see the signs? The doctor assured her that most parents do not see any signs. The doctor continued to tell her that they were going to call in a pediatric oncologist to oversee Jake's medical case. They needed to run more extensive tests to see which cancer they were dealing with. The doctor then told Elizabeth the same thing she told many other parents before. He told her that they were going to do everything possible to help her child. Elizabeth just sat and stared at the boy. He was so innocent, so helpless, and she couldn't do anything. She thought about making phone calls. She needed to call her Gram, Steven, and Jason. She didn't know if she should call him. The agreement was no contact. Then suddenly a presence was at Jake's hospital room door. She thought it was a doctor, but she suddenly began to weep when she saw his teary blue eyes at the door.

"Elizabeth," Jason slowly walked into the room.

"Jason, I…," Elizabeth wiped her tears away with a damp tissue, "I was going to call you, I just…"

Jason walked over to see his son. He looked so fragile. Jason was scared to even touch him.

Elizabeth could see the worry in Jason's eyes, "He's sleeping, thank God. I am just waiting for the doctor's to come in. They ran more tests. I am just waiting for the results."

"What," Jason cleared his throat, "What did they say?"

"He has cancer Jason. Our little boy has cancer," Elizabeth sank her head into her hands, "They are bringing in a pediatric oncologist to oversee Jake's case. They should be coming in soon with results."

Jason sat in a chair that was next to Elizabeth's at Jake's bedside. He felt so much emotion at once. He didn't know how to control it, "Damnit," Jason yelled as he stood up and stepped away from Elizabeth as she watched his anger unfold, "I should have been there!"

"Jason, this isn't your fault."

He turned to face the mother of his child, "I don't know how to protect him from this."

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears, "There are some things we just can't protect him from."

A doctor entered the room, "Miss Webber?," Elizabeth stood up at the sound of the doctor; the doctor reached out his hand, "Miss Webber, my name is Dr. James Winkler. I am a pediatric oncologist; I have been called in to oversee your son's case." The doctor then reached his hand out to Jason, and they greeted each other with a handshake and a nod, "Have a seat Miss Webber, and I am to assume you are..?," the doctor was waiting for Jason to respond.

Elizabeth saw the hesitation on Jason's face, so she stepped in, "Dr. Winkler, this is Jason Morgan. He is Jake's father."

Jason looked down at Elizabeth who was already seated, she was staring at Jake.

"It would be best if you sat down Mr. Morgan, so I can inform you on your son's condition."

Jason had never heard someone else speak about Jake being his own son, as if it wasn't this huge secret.

The doctor sat down on a rolling chair on the opposite side of Jake's bed, "The tests indicate that your son has Acute Myelogenous Leukemia, or AML. Now while this cancer is more common in adults, it only has an occurrence of 10% in all children who have cancer…"

Jason looked at Elizabeth. Tears were filling her eyes. He reached over to hold Elizabeth's hand.

They both listened to the doctor continue, "… I am glad we found out when we did. This disease evolves at a rapid pace, so if we begin treatment early we have a good chance at fighting this."

Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes, "What treatments, what do we do?" Her voice was very calm.

Jason looked at Elizabeth was admiration. She held herself with such composure at probably one of the most difficult times in her life.

"Well, we are going to have Jake undergo initial chemotherapy treatments."

Elizabeth took in a shaky breath. She was a nurse; she knew how chemotherapy affected a person's body, and it would only be tougher on her young boy.

"Now, Miss Webber, I know that you are a nurse and you know all of the side effects of chemotherapy, but this is only a temporary treatment. Jake's best bet would be a bone marrow treatment, or a cord blood treatment. The hospital files say that you do not have any cord blood saved. So we can start by testing any siblings, usually full blood siblings are most likely a match. We will test both of you to see if your tissue is a match to your son's. Then we can test other family members to find a match. My suggestion is to start making calls now, because the sooner we find a match, the better," Dr. Winkler stood up and looked at Jason and Elizabeth who were both staring at their sleeping son, "  
I will let both of you digest what we just discussed. A nurse will be in to see the both of you in a little while to set up times to test, and let you know how to go about getting other family members tested. Mr. Morgan, Miss Webber, I promise you I will do everything I can to help your son." Dr. Winkler walked out the door.

Jason stood up from his seat and took a few steps away. Elizabeth just realized she told the secret they have tried to keep for so long, "Jason, I had to tell Dr. Winkler that you were Jake's father," she thought Jason might have been angry with her for telling, "I have to do what is best for Jake right now."

Jason turned around to look at Elizabeth who still had tears in her eyes. She walked over to him and he pulled her in for a hug. Jason wrapped his arms around her, "We will get through this Elizabeth; Jake will get through this."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

November went by. It was one of the slowest months Elizabeth had ever experienced. She was in and out of the hospital with Jake until after Thanksgiving the chemotherapy really began to take its toll on the young boy. Dr. Winkler had Jake admitted for the time being until his body and self became more adaptable to the treatments. Elizabeth was struck with worry as she was constantly vigil at her son's bedside. Because she worked at General Hospital, Elizabeth was not argued with when she decided that she would sleep in Jake's room every night. She even brought in Audrey and Cameron to have Thanksgiving dinner with her and Jake in the hospital cafeteria. Jason spent a lot of time visiting Jake, too. He wasn't sure how much Elizabeth would want him around, but now that everyone knew Jake was Jason's son, he did not have to sneak around. The last month for Jason was not wonderful either; not only was his only son in the hospital receiving cancer treatments, but it came out to everyone that he had a son, and kept it from everyone. People were shocked, but no one took it as hard as Monica. Monica blamed him so many times taking away the people that she loved. This time he kept someone away from her who could bring her happiness back into her life. Jason was not Monica's biological son, but she was his mother in every sense of the word. She refused to speak or look at Jason, but she made sure to keep tabs on Jake and visit her grandson when no one else was with him, which was very rare.

Now it was December, and it was the month of miracles. Elizabeth and Jason were to meet with Dr. Winkler to talk about the bone marrow testing, and to see who is a match. Elizabeth was sure that Jake would get a Christmas miracle. Jason and Elizabeth sat in an office, which must have been temporarily converted into Dr. Winkler's; the atmosphere was impatient. Jason was uncomfortable; he looked at the clock; it read nine o'clock. Their appointment with Jake's oncologist was at nine o'clock; Jason became defensive, "He's late."

Elizabeth turned to look at him, "Jason, relax, he isn't late. It's just nine now…"

"He should be here…"

Jason was interrupted when the door opened and Dr. Winkler walked in, "Sorry to keep you waiting," he reached out to shake Jason and Elizabeth's hand, "Miss Webber, Mr. Morgan…" The doctor sat down behind his desk, "I was waiting for the final donor test to come back in; Dr. Quartermaine decided last minute that she wanted to be tested."

Jason was surprised, "Monica Quartermaine?"

"Yes… now let's talk about the results," Dr. Winkler cleared his throat and his face turned a little more somber, "we did a lot of testing. Your little boy is loved by many, but the chance of a non-family member matching, it extremely low. Unfortunately, it is also hard to find family member who is a match. Usually a patient's best chances are with a full blooded sibling, but since…"

Elizabeth cut off Dr. Winkler, "Are you saying that no one was a match for Jake?"

"I'm sorry Miss Webber; I was hoping we would find a match, but we are going to put Jake's name on the bone marrow donor list…"

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears. She had been a nurse long enough to know that the waiting list for bone marrow recipients was long and far between, "It could be almost a year before he gets a transplant. How long will we have to wait?"

Jason sat in silence.

Dr. Winkler continued, "Currently, the waiting list is two year," he continued before Elizabeth jumped in to interrupt again, "but things could change very quickly, people drop from the list all the time."

Elizabeth's emotions were flowing, "You mean they die."

"Miss Webber, your son is responding well to the chemotherapy."

"Well?!," Elizabeth's voice was almost at a shouting level, "All you have to do it look at him and you can see he is not doing well."

"You are a nurse. You know the toll chemo does to a patient. It just means the therapy is working. The chemo can help us hold off on a transplant for Jake for a while. I know the recipient list is long, and time is an issue. I want to help your son. That is why I want to talk about other options."

Elizabeth stared towards a wall.

Jason took a look at her and new she was done, "What options? Different therapies?"

Dr. Winkler did not even get to respond when the door to his office opened, "Sorry I am late, I had an emergency C-section."

Dr. Winkler stood from his chair, "Dr. Lee. You are just on time."

Kelly turned toward Elizabeth and Jason, "Elizabeth, Jason…"

Jason and Elizabeth both looked at Kelly in confusion. They both knew her specialty was obstetrics, but they didn't know why she would be in their meeting with Jake's oncologist.

Kelly sat down in a chair beside Dr. Winkler. He continued on talking to Elizabeth and Jason, "I see you both know Dr. Lee, since she delivered Jake. I am sure you are confused as to why she is here, but she has a very good reason to be. Over the past few years, medical innovation has made incredible way in engineering embryos. We had previously talked about using cord blood as a transplant option, but since you had none previously saved, it was no longer a realistic option for a treatment for Jake. If Jake were to have a full-blooded sibling, that baby's cord blood could be used for transplant. Cord blood transplants are the most successful treatment for AML patients."

Kelly then continued on with the discussion, "Even if you and Elizabeth were to conceive another child, there is still the possibility that the baby would not be a match. However, science now lets us genetically engineer an embryo to have certain characteristics. Elizabeth, we could take eggs from you and inseminate them with Jason's sperm. While in a Petri dish, we could engineer the fertilized eggs to have the same exact characteristics as Jake's before it becomes an embryo. In a sense, it would be a twin to Jake. You can save the cord blood from the baby and it can be used as a transplant for Jake. Since the baby will be an identical match for Jake, it could serve other purposes to help Jake, like cell growth options, or other transplants. Jason… Elizabeth… I know this is a lot to take in, but coming from a doctor's point of view, this is your best option to save Jake."

"I have to agree," Dr. Winkler sat back in his chair and crossed his arms."

Jason was the first to speak up, "So we could have another child with the same DNA as Jake, and that baby would for certain be a bone marrow match?"

Kelly looked at Jason, "We would use the baby's cord blood as a primary treatment. Cord transplants are very successful. Worst case scenario… if Jake's body rejects the cord blood, then yes, the baby would for certain be a bone marrow match for Jake," Kelly then looked at Elizabeth, who sat still and staring, "Elizabeth… do you think this could be an option for you?"

Elizabeth did not shift her eyes to either doctor, or Jason. She kept her stare, "This is a lot to take in… to have another baby for the sole purpose of using it for parts, while trying to take care of my sick boy."

Kelly was the first to respond to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth this baby could save Jake's life. And you wouldn't have to go through this alone. You have a big support system of friends and family."

Elizabeth stood up from her chair, and still did not make eye contact with anyone, "I need to take time to think about this, but for now, I need to be with my son. I have already been gone long enough."

As Elizabeth started towards to office door, Dr. Winkler interrupted her exit, "Elizabeth, I don't mean to push you. I know this decision is very big, but the sooner Jake gets a transplant, the better."

Elizabeth never turned back to face the doctors, she just paused and left the room.

Jason stood to shake hands with both doctors and slowly exited after Elizabeth.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Elizabeth was sitting beside Jake's bed. The boy laid sleeping while his mother just watched him as tears rolled down her cheeks. She tried so hard all day to keep her tears from showing, in fear that her son would see and become scared. Jake knew he was sick, but he was too young to understand what was really going on. When Jake slept, Elizabeth wept.

I was almost Christmas, and Elizabeth decorated Jake's room. She wanted to give Jake the best Christmas ever, for she feared it would be his last. She knew she would do anything to save her son, but having a baby for the purpose of its parts didn't seem fair. She tried not to think about the decision that Dr. Winkler and Kelly gave to her and Jason. She avoided talking about it at all, even with Jason. Anytime he would come into Jake's room, she fabricated a reason to leave. She knew time was a big issue in this decision. Elizabeth took a deep breath, but immediately turned when she heard a knock on the open door.

Elizabeth turned around to see the blonde staring on her boy, "Carly."

Carly spoke gently, as if not to wake Jake, "Hi, can I come in?"

Elizabeth was actually shocked, because she never heard Carly ask to enter anywhere, "Um, yeah, come in."

Carly saw the uncertainty on Elizabeth's face, "I wanted to come check on Jake…"

"Oh. That's nice of you."

"And you too, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was really in shock.

"This may come as a shock to you, but we have something in common. We would do anything and everything to protect our children. I know sometimes when it comes to keeping our children safe, we have make decision we aren't sure are…"

Elizabeth stopped Carly, "Jason told you about our meeting with Dr. Winkler and Dr. Lee." Elizabeth saw Carly didn't know how to respond, "It's okay, I figured he would tell you."

"I have been where you are before. Sitting by your child's bedside never knowing if they will get better. I sat watching Michael in a coma after he was shot. The hardest decision I made was to have Patrick operate on Michael. I knew the risks and I knew it may not work, but I did it. I did it for my son. And you know what? I am glad I made that decision. Michael woke up."

"Carly, having surgery and having a baby are not the same decision."

"I know that, but I know what decision I would make, and I think you already know what decision you would make. I think you already know that you are going to have this baby to save Jake's life."

"Then why come here Carly?"

"Because, you need to know that it is okay to make that decision. I know that you will love that baby not just because they saved Jake, but because regards of how this baby came to life, it is your child, and you will love all of your children the same."

A tear rolled down Elizabeth's cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

Carly kept talking, "Jake will get through this." Carly stood up and headed for the door.

"How do you know?"

Carly turned and smirked at Elizabeth, "Because you're a pain in the ass Elizabeth, you always were, and you will be a pain in the ass to everything and everyone until your boy is better. And I know, because I would do the same."

Elizabeth watched Carly walk away. It was the most civil conversation she has with Carly since Michael was in the hospital. Carly must have a heart somewhere in there if she could put her personal feelings aside for the moment.

"Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth turned to face the door again, "Jason. Yeah, I'm fine. Come in."

"I saw Carly walking away down the hall. I hope she didn't upset you."

"No I'm fine. Jason we need to talk. I think we need to go ahead and do the implantation and I know there are a lot of things to consider this risks and the danger that having you as a father impose, but you said things are becoming more steady and …"

Jason interrupted Elizabeth, "Let's do it." Elizabeth smiled; it was the first time Jason was her smile in a while. Jason smiled back.

"Jason, I have a really good feeling about this."

"I guess all we have to do now is call Kelly and Dr. Winkler."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Elizabeth sat by her son's bedside; he was sleeping. Jake was responding better to the chemotherapy and she prayed all night that Jake would be able to come home for Christmas; she waited for the doctor to come into the room. Jason came into the hospital early today to discuss the decision to have another child for a donor for Jake with Dr. Winkler and Dr. Lee; he had business to take care of, and he said he would be back later.

Dr. Winkler knocked on the door to Jake's room, "Ms. Webber?..."

"Yes, hi… Dr. Winkler. Come in."

The doctor came through the doorway and stood at the foot of Jake's bed, "I hear you have some questions about your son's condition."

"Yes, I was just wondering," Elizabeth cleared her throat from its raspy tone, "I was wondering if I could take Jake home for Christmas; his body is responding much better to the treatments now and… and I just want my little boy home for Christmas."

Dr. Winkler just smiled at Elizabeth, "I'll get the papers to get Jake discharged today." He turned and left Jake's room.

Elizabeth whispered in Jake's ear, "Did you hear that baby, we are going home."

Just then Jason appeared back in the doorway.

Elizabeth turned and she was smiling, "Jason. Dr. Winkler said that we, I mean I could take Jake home today."

"That's… that's great. He'll get to spend Christmas with you and Cam."

"I was thinking that, that maybe we could take Jake home and pick up Cam at Audrey's house. And if you wanted maybe you could have Christmas Eve dinner with us. I think the boys would really like that."

Jason looked down and used his hand to rub his head, "I, I don't think that would be a good idea for me to be over at the house and with the boys. Someone might see, and I can't do that to you or the boys. Now that you are going to be carrying another baby, I need to keep you safe…"

Elizabeth cut Jason off, she heard this excuse too many times, "I understand. I'll just take Jake home and have Audrey drop off Cameron at the house."

Jason's cell phone rang; he looked at the caller ID, "I have to go, just call if you need anything." Jason walked out of the room.

Tears began to well up in Elizabeth's eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she heard a knock at the door. She turned to look at the open doorway, "Johnny."

He smiled at her, "Hey," he lifted a gift-wrapped box, "I wanted to drop off this present. It's for Jake and Cam."

Elizabeth took the present from Johnny and gave him a curious look as she shook the box.

Johnny leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "It's a Wii."

Elizabeth looked down at her sleeping son. She turned back to face Johnny with her pointer finger over her lips, "Shhh… you don't want to ruin the surprise."

Johnny got a better look at Elizabeth's eyes, "You were crying, what's wrong?"

Johnny knew Elizabeth pretty well, and she felt so comfortable with him. He was such a good person. After her lies ended their relationship, he still was here not to judge her, but to comfort her.

"I was just thinking."

"Jake's going to get through this."

Elizabeth wiped a fresh tear from her cheek, "No, I believe that now more than ever, it's just… I am going to have another baby, a donor baby if you want to call it that, but please… don't."

Johnny was struck with shock, but Elizabeth was a good mother, "I… I know you will do whatever to help Jake. Does this mean that Jason…"

"Jason is going to be the father, well in a biological sense. I am going to go through in vitro fertilization, and the doctors say they can manipulate the baby's genetics to be a perfect match for Jake."

"Elizabeth, that's great. I knew Jake would be okay."

Elizabeth started to cry, "I am so happy that this can help Jake. I would do anything for him. But I don't know if I am strong enough to do this."

"To do what?"

"…To be a single mother to three small children. All I ever want is to do what's best for my boys, and all I wanted was to provide the perfect family for them. I thought I would have had that, but then the whole mess with Lucky happened and he left, and then… and then I met you… but now, it's me, just me, and I… I don't know how I am going to do this."

Johnny pulled up a chair next to Elizabeth. He put his hand on her shoulder, "What about Jason? He agreed to have this second baby with you…"

Elizabeth interrupted Johnny. She stood up quickly and his hand flew from her shoulder, "What about Jason? John… do you really think Jason would give up his dangerous life to pretend to be a family with me and my children?"

"Give up his life?? Elizabeth, things are becoming a lot calmer in the business. Jason has been working towards that for some time now…"

Elizabeth shouted back at Johnny, "OKAY, MAYBE HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ENOUGH, OR MY BOYS!" Elizabeth turned her back towards Johnny and put her head in her hands.

Johnny just stared at her, and then he spoke, "I do."

Elizabeth turned around in shock to look Johnny in the eyes. She could tell he meant it, "Johnny…."

"No, listen to me Elizabeth. You know how much I care about your children," he walked toward Elizabeth and put a hand on each shoulder, "You know how much I care about you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we could have a family. It wouldn't be perfect, but no family is."

Elizabeth was shocked. She thought Johnny would never forgive her for lying about Jason being Jake's father. He was telling her something she always wanted to hear, "I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"You aren't asking me anything Elizabeth. I wouldn't be doing anything I don't want to do. We had somethin' good Elizabeth. And damn, it hurt like hell when it ended, but that's how I know what I felt was real. I will be there for you and your boys every step of the way, and I will raise this new baby as if it was my own and I will help you in raising Jake and Cam, even though you have already proven you can handle that."

Elizabeth and Johnny just stared into each other's eyes. The room was silent.

Elizabeth handed Johnny back the gift he bought for her boys. He looked down at the gift.

Elizabeth took a step toward Johnny, "Why don't you give this to them yourself. Come have Christmas Eve dinner with us. I am taking Jake home today, so we should be home by two. Come over anytime after that."

Johnny smiled at Elizabeth, "I would love to have Christmas Eve dinner with you."

Johnny turned and walked out of the hospital room. Elizabeth sat down in the chair next to her son's bed. She was finally going to give her boys and this new baby a family they all wanted and deserved. It would work this time, for sure. It wasn't like when she pretended with Lucky. She needed this now more than ever. She was going to give all of her children the best life possible, and if Jason was once again going to back out of their lives because of the danger, then this was the life she was going to make.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elizabeth called her gram before leaving the hospital; Audrey was going to bring Cameron over to the house after she had gotten Jake settled. She had also asked Gram to pick up a few necessary things to make a special Christmas dinner. The car ride was one of the most enjoyable moments. She felt the overwhelming feeling of a Christmas miracle. She felt everything was going to work out. Jake would be okay. She would have a family. Before she left the hospital, Dr. Lee reminded Elizabeth that they would take her eggs and collect Jason's sperm sample the day after Christmas. Kelly said she would call Jason to let him know about the appointment. It broke her heart to know that once again Jason had walked away from her. She decided she was not going to dwell on the situation. She had a lot to be happy for.

She put the car in park and turned around, "Jakey, are you ready to be back home?"

Jake stared out his window. He looked so tired, but Elizabeth was so sure that being home would help Jake feel better. She unstrapped his car seat and picked up her boy. He was as light as a feather. He lost so much weight being stuck in the hospital undergoing series of treatments. As she set Jake up on her hip, he rested his head onto her shoulder. She took her steps up onto the front porch and unlocked her door. Elizabeth stepped through the door and flipped the light switch on the wall.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MOMMY!," the sound of Cam's voice rang in her ears.

Elizabeth eyes filled with tears. Her mantle above the fireplace was decorated with leave of holly. Christmas figurines stood upon her end tables next to her sofa. Elizabeth looked around the room in amazement and then looked at Jake. For the first time, in a long time, he was smiling. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen on a child. She saw his eyes and then followed his gaze. In the corner was an undecorated Christmas tree and there standing in front of it was Jason with Cam in his arms.

"Oh my… how… this is amazing," Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes.

Jason put Cameron down onto the ground and the boy ran over to his mother and younger brother.

Elizabeth bent down with Jake and hugged both of her boys, "This is the best Christmas present ever. Thank you, thank you," she looked up at Jason with tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you."

Jason smiled back at Elizabeth. They locked eyes. She stood up as Cameron showed Jake the different decorations, and she walked toward Jason, "How…," she wiped away he tears, "How did you do this?"

Jason kept his focus and smile upon the boys, "It was actually pretty easy. The hard part was talking to Audrey. That woman can be pretty, uh, intimidating."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well, you weren't always on the top of Audrey's list," the two exchanged smiles, "Look at them. This is beyond amazing."

"That's not all. Cam, tell your mom and your little brother what else we have planned for them."

The little boy stood on his tip toes, probably in attempts to yell louder, "The Treeeeee!"

Jason pulled out two large bags from beside the tree, "I didn't know where you kept your tree ornaments so I bought some."

Elizabeth leaned into one of the bags, "This is great. I probably could use some new ornaments, you know for a fresh start," she pulled out a strand of garland, held it up and raised her eyebrows at Jason, "What… is… this?"

"We don't have time to make paper chains, because we need to get the tree done before dinner is ready."

"I thought I smelled something cooking. You cooked?"

"Well Audrey premade all of the side dishes and prepared the chicken. My duty is to make sure I take it out of the oven at the right time."

Elizabeth smirked, "Well if you burn dinner it will certainly knock you further down on Audrey's list… and by the way, there is always time to make paper chain garland."

Jason looked at her and met her eyes, "Next year."

"Okay guys, let's decorate the perfect tree," Elizabeth opened a box of ornaments.

There was laughter and smiles as they decorated the tree. It was the happiest and longest twenty minutes Elizabeth ever experienced.

After the lights, ornaments, and shimmery garland was on the tree Jason took out a larger box and opened it. He pulled out a beautiful star, "Hey Cam, what do you say we let Jake put the star on top of the tree."

"Yea," Cam replied to Jason with a smile.

Elizabeth picked up Cam.

Jason handed Jake the star, "There ya go buddy."

Jason lifted Jake up to the top of the tree. The little boy reached his arms and placed the star at the top of the Christmas tree. As Jason brought Jake back down into his arms Elizabeth and Cameron cheered. Jason and Elizabeth caught each other's eyes.

Then the oven timer went off.


End file.
